


The Curse of Love

by Aiambia



Series: Beauty and the Beast AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst, Blood, Demon Kylo, Fluff, Get your tissues, M/M, Magic, Prince Hux, Royalty, Tears, Violence, injuries, talking objects, vauge smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the Beast AU<br/>“Love is a drug more exhilarating than power. It’s uncontrollable and volatile, and I need it…I need you.”</p>
<p>In a far off kingdom, Prince Hux was sold to a demon in exchange for his father's life. Now he must find a way to escape the castle and break the curse of the demon before he's trapped there forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/gifts).



> This story is technically a one-shot, but given the length I broke it up into three chapters. It's really just for convenience. I know I always have trouble reading stories that are over 10,000 and all in one chapter, so I thought breaking it up might help you all a bit.
> 
> Dearest curiumKingyo, I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> EDIT: Hey, if anyone is fluent in Hungarian, feel free to correct the few parts of this that are in Hungarian. Actually, please correct them. I used google translate and I know some of it is wrong, so please. Thanks :D
> 
> UPDATE: Someone was having trouble seeing the story art, so here is a link to all of the pictures! [Click Here!](http://amichi25.deviantart.com/gallery/61639263/Devious-Folder)

 

 

      A long, long time ago in a land far, far away, there was a castle in the forest. For generations, many powerful wizards lived in the castle. They watched over the kingdoms, bringing peace and protecting the people from harm. These powerful wizards were said to have been able to break any curse and cure any illness, but they were deceived by a powerful beast who struck them down and placed a curse over the land.

      After many years of darkness and chaos, the king decreed that this beast would die by his hand. He set off for the castle with a grand army and broke down the gates. They stormed the castle, beating down the shadow-knights that sprung up to face them.

      The king made for the castle amid the battle and searched high and low for the beast. He found riches and wonders and things he could not even begin to describe, but could not find the beast. He stumbled upon the hidden council chamber, where the wizards of legend held their most sacred meetings. What should have been a room of grand design and fixture stood broken and barren, save for a sword hanging on the wall.

     The magnificent weapon entranced the king. With a silver hilt and a black steel blade, it was like none he’d ever seen. An inscription in an ancient language graced the broad of the sword, blades replaced the hand guard of the hilt, and tooth-like spikes protruded from the blade. It was a horrifying and beautiful creation, but most curious of all was the ruby in the center of the hilt. It was rough, uncut and not at all as a jewel should look, but it glowed, pulsed with power. It called to him.

      The king reached out to take the blade, but something else reached out and took him. From the shadows, the beast emerged and snatched up the king. Its hand encircled him completely and held him in the air like a child’s toy. It was a terrible thing of bone and rotted flesh, face broken and half melted. Death and darkness surrounded it, shrouding it in shadows, and glowing red eyes stared at the king. It was not a beast at all, but a demon with evil magic.

      “You trespass,” the demon growled. “My knights warned you to stay away, but you come and try to take what is most precious to me. For this, you will die.”

      The demon’s eyes glowed red and, suddenly, the king found himself locked in the dungeon. His army was struck down. The shadow knights slaughtered them, becoming more powerful as if fed through the demon’s rage. None survived.

      With a wave of his ghastly hand, the demon sent his shadow-knights to tell the king’s kingdom of his treachery and to warn them never to seek him out. Like dark clouds, the shadow-knights descended upon the kingdom, covering it in a cloud of black smoke. They whispered the demon’s warning to every man, woman, and child in the land, promising death should they not take heed.

      However, the crown prince did not spook so easily. Determined to rescue his father, he set off with his guard, the Order of the First Prince. Though only a small troupe of ten, they fought smart, slipping into the castle without the shadow-knights noticing. They went for the dungeon and kicked down every door, but found no one inside. For three days, the prince and his guard wandered the castle, searching every nook and cranny for the king.

      On the fourth day, they found the council chamber. Inside, the king was tied to a chair with a mad look in his eye. “There! Have I not been truthful? My son has come for me, just as I said.” The king shouted, but the prince could not see to whom he spoke.

      “He is a fool,” a rough, ragged voice replied. “Such a beautiful prince should not have come for a loathsome king.”

      Red eyes glowed from the darkness, and then the King was freed. They turned to make for the castle gates, but the prince found he could not move. He called out to the king, “Father, help me! The creature has a demonic hold over me. I cannot move!”

      But the king did not look back. He and the Order of the First ran and ran until they reached their kingdom, never realizing the prince was not with them, until it was too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Fear grew in his heart as Hux watched the figures of his father and guards grow smaller, further away. Why did they not turn back? Was the demon too powerful? Certainly, that must be why. They would return soon and bring with them an army grand enough to burn down the castle. They would come back for him. The Order is his loyal guards; they would not abandon him. And Hux is the crown prince, the first born. A king would not simply leave his heir to suffer at the hands of a demon, especially not when the rest of his children were borne bastards. Devastation would strike the kingdom. Though this cursed castle lies buried deep in the forest, their cries will reach his ears and the people will join with the royal army to descend upon the castle. They would come back for him, for abandonment is not the way of his people.

      Though it is the way of his father. If Hux was forgotten in this dank prison for all of eternity, it would not be the first time his father had thrown away good people. Though queen, Hux’s mother held the position by title only, often being forgotten in favor of whatever village whores his father finds. Hux’s sister, the only other child whom his mother bore, died of some mysterious disease without even a spare glance from that wretched man he calls “father”.

      Hux does not wish to think that his father would leave him, but as the figures faded away from view, how could hope possibly linger in his heart? No. A king would not abandon his heir. A king would not _abandon_ his _heir_.

      The mystic hold over Hux’s body disappeared, and he crumpled to the ground. On instinct, he rose to his feet to race out of the castle, but a voice stopped him. It whispered in his ears, broken, coarse, and screeching all at once, “ _Search your feelings; you know it to be true._ ”

      A presence intruded on his mind, searching its way through Hux’s every thought and memory. Hux clawed at his head as the presence exposed his fears, laughed at his desired. “Be gone from my mind, you demon! You foul creature!” He screamed into the darkness, eyes searching for the creature who tortured him so, but only whispers greeted him.

      “ _I have seen his mind_ ,” the rough, fragmented voice said to him. “ _He cares not for you, nor for any of his ‘beloved’ subjects. Your king has abandoned you. Your father has left you to die_.”

      Though shaky on his feet, Hux ran from the dungeon cell, trying to navigate his way through the castle. He shouted back at the hidden demon, “No, no! You’re wrong. I am crown prince and heir to the throne. A king would not abandon his heir, _A király nem adta fel örökös_!”

      He ran and ran, but the halls seemed endless. Hux’s shouting echoed through the empty halls, shadowy figures yelling his words back at him, mocking him. His head began to burn as the presence forced its way further and further in, digging up every secret it could find. The Prince struggled to keep it out. He was trained to defeat men and monsters alike, but demonic magic is far beyond his depth. It burned at his head, until Hux had to use the wall to guide himself for the pain was too great.

      Staggering forward, Hux inched towards the door of the castle. However, the demon pulled at him again, restraining him. Its hold grew stronger and stronger as Hux stepped forward, holding him just out of reach of freedom.

      Its laughter rang in his ears. “ _Your attempts are futile, and yet you still try to escape me? Go on, struggle. Fight for your liberty. I will only enjoy watching the light fade from your eyes more_.”

      Hux pushed himself forward, step by step, each growing slower, weaker. His limbs grew stiff, refusing to move without great effort, and his vision began to fade. The presence in his mind, the demon’s presence, burned. Hux screamed in agony as he felt himself fall to the ground. The demon had a terrible hold on his lungs and heart. He squeezed, and Hux could hardly breathe, let alone scream again.

      As everything began to go dark, Hux thought back on everything: His mother, so strong despite the misfortunes she faced; his sister, so kind and undeserving of death; his father….his father who left him here.

_“Yes, foolish prince, your father left you here. He will not come for you. No one will.”_

 

      Hux tried to fight the whispers, but between the pain and his fading consciousness, the words became hard to deny.

_“That’s right. Your father sold you to me, in exchange for his life. Your king left his heir to rot.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

      Hux awoke with a gasp. He bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing hard and shaking violently. What a terrible dream he had. His heart beat violently inside of his chest, so much so that his ears and head pounded along with it. _It was just a dream; only a dream._ He reminded himself. Father would never leave him in the hands of a demon, especially not one with the powers of hell. Of course Father came back for him…or has he yet to rescue his father?

      If the young prince is safe in bed, then why does he not recall returning to the palace? What did he do last? Did he dream of his fears yet to come after a long night of planning with the Order of the First? No, Hux distinctly remembers Mother seeing him off at the palace gates. Then, that means that he and the Order did go to rescue their king, but then why is Hux in bed? He wouldn’t be in bed unless he was safe, at home, but he doesn’t remember leaving the cursed castle.

      Hux searched the room, carefully, never leaving the bed.  It was indeed his. His canopied bed sat against one wall, a fireplace burned across the way, bookcases lined the fireplace, his dresser to the left, vanity and windows to the right, and the place was covered in silver and blue from top to bottom. Yet, something felt wrong. The prince rose from his bed to start his day. Regardless of how strange things feel, he is still a prince and he must still perform his duties for his kingdom. However, the carpet beneath his feet didn’t feel the same, the light through the window didn’t warm him as it should have, and when he approached the fire, it sparked and danced, but made no noise.

      Though unwilling to believe, Hux knew this could not be his room. Hesitantly, he put his hand out over the fire. A fire that burned but did not crackle was not possible. His hand dipped into the flames but remained unscathed, confirming his suspicions: This is not Hux’s room. He may be hallucinating, or worse, his nightmare was not at all a dream and the demon has trapped him here.

_“Very perceptive, Prince. You surprise me. I thought you would have realized my game only once the light began to fade from your eyes.”_ The rough whispers invaded Hux’s mind. Fear welled up as the truth of his situation weighed down on him, though he tried to remain calm. The room quite literally melted around him until the fire and the familiar silver and blue was replaced with dull dusty walls and an ugly, old oriental carpet. His nightclothes disappeared, replaced with his military uniform, a bit tattered from the previous day’s events.

      Yesterday… That means his father, no, that despicable cockroach of a king abandoned him here and left him to die. How could he? Hux is the crown prince, the most important man in the kingdom, second only to the king himself! Anger in his eyes, the prince swore to take revenge on the king’s wrongdoings, but first, he needed to find a way out of this damned castle.

      “ _Did you sleep well, dear prince?”_ the demon mocked, still in his head. Hux searched the room for any evidence of the demon but saw nothing but layers of dust.

      “Do not mock me with kindness. If you are to kill me, then kill me and be done with it.” Hux fired back. Though the room had changed when the illusion melted away, the fireplace remained across from the bed. Hux took one of the fire pokers as a weapon, should the demon attack him, and cautiously ventured out of the room.

_“The foolish beauty surprises again; I did not consider you a man to concede at the first sign of adversity.”_ In the daylight, the prince saw that the castle was indeed very beautiful. The wizards of old lined the halls with many treasures and paintings before this demon over took them, but time and dust has worn the estate.

      “Perhaps you are the foolish one. I did not concede, I merely asked you to hasten my fate. If you wish to kill me then do it already. If not, then leave me be so I may plan revenge on the vermin who left me here.” Hux’s voice alone echoed through the halls. There were no voices or hurried steps of servants, no leisurely chatter of nobles, no screams of prisoners; even the demon’s voice did not fill the space but rather echoed inside Hux’s head alongside his own thoughts.

      Hux thought it best to keep the demon busy. His mind went to work as he explored the many passageways of the castle, his war-training telling him to keep talking to the demon, distract it until he could find a way out of there.

_“Brave, beautiful, and foolish; your ambition for revenge is admirable, but there is no way for you to leave this castle. You are my prisoner.”_ The prince passed many rooms, each holding secrets his heart yearned to expose, but he pressed onwards, still looking for any sign of the demon.

      As he continued, the halls began to look more and more familiar. They were here. He and the Order of the First walked these halls when they arrived to rescue the king. Yes, the entrance was near. He passed the six suits of armor that guarded a drawing room, and just in front of it, a grand staircase stood before him.

      “Of the two of us, I do believe you are the fool. You know not whom you have taken captive. I will find a way out of here, and I will vanquish you, _demon_.” Joy almost overwhelmed him when he saw the door at the bottom of the stairs. Just a few more steps and he would be free.

      But something seemed off. There was still so much dust covering the walls and floors. If he had come through there with his Order the day before, why did dust not dance in the air? Why could he not see shoe prints on the dusty floor, or handprints on the walls and railing?

_“I implore you to try, prince, but you will fail.”_

      This is another illusion. Of course it’s another illusion. This demon wanted to kill him earlier; it wouldn’t let him go so easily. Reaching out to the staircase, something stopped his hand just before it could touch the railing. As it happened before in the bed chamber, the staircase melted away to reveal another dusty wall. Frustrated at the demon’s many tricks, Hux continued on.

_“Ha. Foolish prince,”_ the demon laughed.

      “If you insist on speaking with me, you will call me Hux. If you are correct, then I am a prince no longer. The king has abandoned me, and he will die for that.” Hux slowed his pace as he came upon tall windows, his first look on the outside world since he left the bedchamber.

      The windows gave him a view of the castle gardens. The leaves were beginning to die. Winter would arrive in a few months. He supposed it was a good thing that his father escaped. The people would have their king to help them through the harsh winter months, but the thought still made him shake with anger. Oh, how he’d love to drive a sword through that man’s heart.

_“If I address you as ‘Hux’, then I should expect the same respect. I am not ‘creature’, or ‘demon’, or ‘monster’. Those are names for children’s villains. I am Kylo Ren.”_

      Reaching up, Hux unlatched and opened one of the windows, letting a cool breeze clear out some of the dust that accumulated. “Kylo Ren… _Ez hülyeség._ What are you, a village whore? What kind of a name is Kylo Ren?”

      The window slammed shut in his face, and Hux staggered backwards. Darkness covered the windows, enveloping the noon sun with ashy clouds. A dark aura descended on the area. It rather angered Hux, thinking he was caught in another illusion. Where could he be this time?

      Carefully, Hux looked around, taking in every detail of the area that he could. The windows were closed, the light was fairly dim, despite the earlier breeze, the walls and floors were still covered in dust, but there’s a hand print on the wall, one too large to belong to Hux. Then, just a little further down the hall, the sunlight shone through a lone window, shining just as bright as it did before the darkness descended.  This wasn’t an illusion; it was the demon’s magic.

_“It is a name given to me by my master, and you will honor it or you will die!”_

      “Then kill me, _Ren_.”

      Hux looked directly into the shadows. Ren was standing right there, he’s sure of it. The handprint on the wall was brand new, and the light further down the hallway told him that this was not an illusion. Ren is here.

      Ren seemed to hesitate before answering Hux’s taunt. _“Come, gather round. Watch the beautiful fool turn in circles searching for ghosts.”_

      But Hux would not be swayed.  “I know you are there, Ren. I cannot see you, but you are unskilled at hiding your tracks.” Unafraid, Hux walked further into the shadows, stopping when the darkness started to blind him.

      “Kill me.”

      Red eyes flashed suddenly in front of his face. They narrowed, but otherwise Ren made no sudden moves. Hux allowed himself a cocky smirk at his triumph. Turning on his heel, Hux walked away from Ren, intending to leave him to whatever it is that demons do. “ _You_ are the fool.”

      As soon as the words left his mouth, a searing pain pierced his skull. Pain shot down his spine, and Hux collapsed there in the hallway. He screamed, desperate for some sort of relief, but no amount of breathing or begging stopped the pain.

_“It is by my grace that you live,”_ Ren hissed at him. _“See how easily you succumb to my power? Should I wish, I could kill you at any moment by any means. Perhaps you’d prefer something slower?”_ The pain shooting through Hux’s skull and spine suddenly vanished, but a tight grip around his neck chased it.

      The grip squeezed, cutting off his air supply. Hux grabbed at his neck and gasped for air but could draw nothing in. His vision became spotty from lack of oxygen when Ren spoke again. _“I took pity on you, for I saw your anger towards your father, your ambition to right his wrongs. Tis an honorable act to wish for justice for your people on the verge of your death. I could help you. You could use my power and get your revenge, but your disrespect leads me to question the mercy I’ve shown you.”_

      Ren released his mystical grip and Hux heaved, sucking in as much air as possible and coughing from the dust. The air burned his lungs, but it was a good burn, a comforting burn. He would not die today.

      “How can I trust you to help me when you’ve trapped me here?” Hux said between coughs. “I refuse to let a monster assist me. I will not be indebted to you.” With much difficulty, he rose to his feet and stared down the red eyes still lurking in the shadows.

      Those red eyes flashed dangerously as if they were lit on fire. The air around the prince suddenly became hot, burning him from the outside rather than from within. Ren’s presence seemed to grow in size, the red eyes rising to loom over him, though Ren still remained a shadowy figure.

      Hux could feel rage, fury coursing through him, but it did not belong to him. The feelings overlaid his own, intruding, imposing on his mind like a parasite. Ren. This belonged to Ren. How powerful is this creature that Hux can feel Ren’s emotions within himself?

_“You are truly a fool,”_ Ren whispered, words laced with venom and disgust. It took all of Hux’s will power to turn away from those eyes and continue walking down the hallway. As soon as he did, the aura of dark anger faded, but Hux could still feel those red eyes following his every move.

 

\---

 

      Ren didn’t know why he let Hux live. Taking prisoners is not something he does often, especially not with infuriating princes, but there was something about this prince that interested him. He wasn’t afraid of Ren, not really. When Ren tortured him the previous night, looked into his mind, he saw so many things. The mind of a human was rarely so busy, so strong, but Hux thought of a million things all at the same time. He searched for an escape, but also began planning revenge against his own father. He took inventory of his surroundings, but also focused on Ren’s movements, watching for any sign of an attack.

      Then, when Ren had Hux in his hold, fear flooded Hux’s mind. However, it wasn’t a fear of Ren, or of his own death. It was a fear for his people, that they would be ruled by a corrupt king. It was a fear for his mother that she would suffer alone after his death. It was a fear for his ambition that his kingdom would suffer because he couldn’t achieve his goals. For his own life, he cared little. He didn’t fear any of the possibilities that Ren showed him: acting as a slave, being tortured, dying slowly and painfully.

      He was so unafraid, and it interested Ren. Not many had come into his castle and not immediately withdrawn because of what he is or how he looks. Yet, just now, Hux talked him down, and something told Ren that Hux seeing his true form would produce rivalry rather than fear. He was strong, like them, like his Knights.

**_If he’s like them, then he’s dangerous. You can’t let him become like them_**. That’s right, his knights were terrifying in life, and even more so in death. Ren has control over them, but not over Hux, so if Hux became like them, it would be disastrous. He needed to watch Hux. Closely.

 

\--- 

 

      For the next week, Hux spent every moment he could getting to know the castle. Ren made it clear that he would not kill Hux any time soon, which gave Hux the opportunity to escape. Had this been a normal beast, Hux would’ve put his combat training to use. Swords, shields, and armor adorned the halls like trophies. He could easily take one and strike it down, but this creature is a demon. Magic is not such an easy opponent, so Hux explored, trying to learn more about his enemy.

      Ren never stopped pestering him with questions. At first the whispers made him jumpy, sending shivers down his spine whenever he heard them in his head, but after a while they became familiar and annoying. Ren’s questions dwindled from idle threats and cheap persuasion tactics to childish curiosity.

      “ _Legend foretells of men without souls,”_ he said one day. _“They’re marked with fiery orange hair, much like yours.”_

      Hux rolled his eyes. Those were the same idiotic taunts he received as a child. “Incredible,” he replied. “You know what the color orange looks like. Your mother must be _so_ proud.”

      It didn’t seem to faze him. _“Well?”_

      “What?”

_“Are you soulless?”_

      “Are you an imbecile?”

_“Of course not! I am no fool.”_

      “Really? Well, you certainly _fooled_ me.”

      Otherwise, Ren left him alone. By the end of the week, Hux had almost the entire castle mapped out. Though he could not venture outside, or open windows (Ren forbade it), he saw the grand castle garden, filled with fountains, statues, and a gazebo. Inside, he’d found the kitchens, dining room, a ballroom, three drawing rooms filled with various activities, too many bedchambers, an armory, and the most beautiful library he’d ever seen. However, Hux had yet to explore the west wing.

      He’d tried various times to get to that side of the castle, but every time he thought of it, he suddenly became very tired and decided to put off his exploration in favor of a nap. By the time he woke up, Hux had forgotten all about the west wing and spent a few hours in the library instead.

      Today, he was determined to get there. He woke up with the thought in his head, dressed with a plan to explore before breakfast, but something convinced him otherwise. Instead, Hux ate first, a delicious array of bread, jam, eggs, sausage, and fresh fruits. His meals were always laid out for him at specific times in the dining hall. Then he amused himself with the piano in one of the drawing rooms. Hux hadn’t played in years, but he learned for his mother, for she so loved to watch him do things may it be music, training, riding, or otherwise. It seemed as though he was forgetting something, however...Ah, yes, the west wing! With renewed determination, he set off to explore, but the squeak of his boots on the floor reminded him that he needed to find some more clothes to wear and to wash the ones he’s been living in.

      Hux searched the dusty dresser in his appointed bedchamber and found it full of clothes of varying sizes. They were nice clothes too. The styles of shirts and coats seemingly originated from every kingdom in the land. He left only what fit him and removed the rest from the drawers, leaving them in another room. After lunch, he remembered again. Nothing would distract him this time, he swore, but his eyes began to droop as he walked down the hall to the west wing. This could not be a coincidence. All week, something has tried to prevent him from exploring the west wing, but why and how? Was it more of Ren’s magic? Did he place a curse over that side of the castle? Why would he do that? The questions only made Hux more curious, so despite his yawns, he forced himself onwards.

      When he drew near, Hux could feel it. His body began to resist his will, a dull ache forming in his head. Demonic whispers swirled in his head, and not just Ren’s voice. Hux remembered these voices from his rescue mission. He ignored the warnings then, but now they drowned out all other sound. The screaming grew louder and louder, begging him to turn back, threatening death if he continued, but Hux kept going.

      At some point, he staggered and used the wall to support himself, but Hux kept walking. He needed to know what was back there, and why the castle didn’t want him back there. It was almost too much. His body became heavy like boulders and his determined strides slowed to almost a crawl. Still, Hux would not stop.

That’s when his head began to burn again. Ren. The whispers still drowned out all sound, but his head burned and he could hear Ren’s voice so clearly.

_“Why do you defy me?”_ He sounds so betrayed. _“I give you shelter, food, everything you could ever want, and yet you still try to anger me? You still test my mercy? The west wing is and will always be forbidden to you. Consider this your last warning.”_

      Hands surrounded Hux, pulling him away from the west wing against his will. He cried out, frantically. No, _NEM_! He was so close, but Ren dragged him away like it was nothing. Why? What is so important that it must be kept locked away like this?

      The hands pulled him and pushed him until Hux was stumbling into his room. The weight dropped from his body and the whispers faded from his head, but the burn of Ren was still there. Hux could not see him or any sign of his presence, but Ren was there, in his head. Curse that demon and his evil magic. Perhaps Ren’s source of power was hidden back there. That must be why he doesn’t want Hux wandering in. That wouldn’t stop him, however. Hux would find a way to overcome this damned demon, he just needs to find a way into the west wing.

_“You will never defeat me. It would be unwise to try that again.”_

      “ _Kifelé_! Stop crawling around in my head!” Hux shouted into the empty room. Now Ren was reading his mind?

      Ren was reading his mind.

      This whole time, he knew that Hux was planning to go into the west wing because he knew what Hux was thinking. He didn’t need to be around Hux to do this, which means Hux truly couldn’t escape.

_“Precisely. So, stop trying.”_

      Hux twisted his fingers into his hair, screaming as his mind burned hotter than the sun. Ren pressed into him, squeezed him tight from the inside out, and then vanished suddenly. The shock from the sudden lack of sensation sent Hux to his knees. Any sort of burning sensation faded completely, and then Hux never felt more isolated, alone.

      Ren was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      As the weeks went by, Hux learned how to evade the intrusion of Ren’s presence. When he was there, his skull burned. It wasn’t always painful, but it was just enough for him to know, and soon enough Hux grew used to it. Typically, Ren would invade his mind and the back of Hux’s head would spark. In this way, Hux always knew when he was there, even though Ren rarely showed up physically. He developed a habit of following Hux around, never giving him a moment of rest, even in the washroom and his dreams. Hux found no conceivable way to plan his escape without Ren knowing or even have a bit of privacy.

      But, where Ren was cruel, nature was kind. Hux was a man of great status. He knew many things, specializing in history and the art of strategy. He was a refined man who loathed those who submitted to their most grotesque, primal instincts. Though a man of his people, Hux would never take kindly to the thieves, beggars, or those in the whore houses; especially those in the whore houses. Yet, Hux was not immune to his own instincts.

      Early one morning, he woke with a burning sensation both in his head and in his groin. At home, in the royal palace, he would’ve ignored it. The task of relieving himself was quite tedious and required more time than it was worth. He had many things to do and not enough time to do it; he couldn’t waist time on something so degrading. However, in this cursed castle, he was trapped. Hux had nowhere to go and nothing to do. He might as well relieve himself.

      One hand dipped under the sheets to grip himself. Hux pumped slowly, enjoying the buildup of pleasure that came with the dirty act. It wasn’t long before his muscles tensed, and he made a mess of himself and the sheets. The aftershock almost overwhelmed him. Years have passed since he last pleasured himself. The force of his orgasm makes him wonder why he stopped. Then, rising from the bed, the mess he made answered his wondering. How disgusting. Now he has to clean up.

      Hux wiped himself clean with the sheet, throwing it aside to wash later, and dressed himself. It almost seemed too quiet in the room. “Have you nothing to say of my activities? You’ve commented on everything else I’ve done here, including how I choose to take a shit. Surely you have some inappropriate comment to make about masturbation.”

      Ren didn’t respond. In fact, there was no burning sensation in the back of Hux’s head. Ren wasn’t even there.

      In this way, Hux planned his escape. He learned that Ren would not stay in his head should he start masturbating, but once Hux leaves his bedchamber, Ren comes rushing back as if to make sure Hux didn’t leave him.

      Whatever was in the west wing was his ticket out of there, so that’s where Hux started. He planned extensively during mornings and nights, taking care to only do so twice a week as to not draw suspicion. All the while, Ren never bothered him.

      Then, it was time to set the plan into motion.

      For a week, Hux spent every hour he could in the library. Over and over again, he read the same book of fairy tales from cover to cover. He studied the words, memorized them, re-wrote each page, and Ren complained over his shoulder, watching the whole process.

_“Why do you torture yourself like this? I’ve given you access to thousands of books, yet you choose to study a book of children’s stories!”_ Ren seemed to whine, disappointed that Hux wouldn’t do something more interesting to him, but he never left Hux’s side or mind.

      “I loved these fairy tales as a child,” Hux replied. “My mother read them to me every night. I picked the book to remind me of the home you’ve stolen me from, but study it because every story has a purpose. I only wish to know what the purposes of these stories are.” He never let his guard down, never giving Ren any sort of hint to his plan. The process was tricky, to not think of how he’d escape once he found the secrets of the west wing, but as a master of strategy, Hux controlled himself well.

      On the last day of his preparation, Hux sat by the library’s fireplace and read the book over and over again all day. Ren stayed with him. He still had not revealed his true form to Hux, but he appeared as a shadowy figure, lying on a couch nearby. As Hux read, he felt the burning in his head ebb and flow. The burn would dim as Ren grew bored and suddenly sear his skull when Ren snapped himself into a more alert state.

      By the afternoon, Ren’s focus began to fail him. The words played on repeat in Hux’s head. The book had become obsolete three days ago, but now Hux could put it down. Ren fell asleep.

      It was hard to tell when a demon was sleeping, or if they slept at all, but the low steady burn in Hux’s head did not spark as he moved quietly from the library. He would not waste the opportunity presented to him. If Ren was truly asleep, then Hux needed to act quickly. He made for the west wing, careful to keep reciting the stories so that Ren would not suspect anything. This time, he met no resistance.

      Unlike the rest of the castle, this area was guarded by a set of heavy doors that almost denied him entry. Inside, a long hall of rooms mirrored the other parts of the castle he’d come to know. Hux pushed open the doors one by one. It looked no different from the rest of the castle, many of the rooms being bedrooms. He’d found a drawing room turned storage closet, filled with treasures and trophies from the time of the ancient wizards. A singular painting stood out to him amongst the portraits of the old wizards. It was unfinished, but presented four young friends: Two royals and their guards. The insignias on their clothing seemed familiar, but Hux couldn’t quite place it.

      Perhaps the most interesting room he found was Ren’s bedchamber, or at least he assumed it was Ren’s bedchamber. Unlike the rest of the castle with its dull grey walls and plain floors, this room was painted a deep red, accented with black. Many trinkets lined the walls, including numerous paintings of people he did not recognize. None of them were finished, and some of the canvases were torn in half, destroyed. In the afternoon light, the painting on the easel caught his eye. It was hardly started, but Hux could make out a general face and body drawn in charcoals. Though a rough sketch, Hux was disturbed to see that the portrait looked like him. Ren drew him? Does that make the rest of these unfinished paintings other prisoners that Ren has taken? Are the destroyed ones prisoners he’s killed? Are the others locked away in the dungeon?

       Uneasy, Hux backed out of the room, vowing to escape before his portrait became a torn up mess on Ren’s bedchamber floor. The rest of the rooms held nothing of importance. Was that all that this place had to offer? If so, then Ren’s room holds the secret to his power, and despite any reserves he may have regarding the general level of creepiness, he needed to know how to defeat Ren and escape this place.

      However, as Hux turned around, something called to him. Hux panicked for a moment, hurriedly focusing on the fairy tales, saying each word aloud and ensuring the burn in his head still burned low. The call did not come from Ren, nor did it come from the whispers that weighed him down before. This call came from something else.

      Turning again, Hux made his way to the end of the hall where another set of double doors waited for him. Was that always there? He doesn’t recall. Hux pushed the doors open to reveal a giant, open room, fit for a throne room, but situated more like a council chamber. A half circle of chairs faced him, the rest of the chairs in the circle discarded and broken in various corners of the room. Large windows illuminated the room with setting sunlight. It was truly beautiful. From there, Hux saw the entire castle and the gardens, and when he squinted his eyes against the sun, his kingdom was visible just beyond the edge of the forest. For the first time since he’d arrived, Hux had some vague hope that he’d escape.

      A glint of red caught his eye, however. Panic flashed over him again as Hux immediately thought the red was Ren’s red eyes, but instead, he saw a sword. For some reason, he didn’t notice it before, but it hung on the back wall of the room. It was a magnificent sword of black steel, toothy spikes decorating the blade, and smaller blades replacing the cross-guard of the handle. In the center of the handle laid a magnificent red ruby, rough and uncut but pulsing with power. This. This was the source of Ren’s power, Hux knew it.

      The inscription on the blade must be some sort of spell for Ren’s power. Perhaps it was some sort of curse, binding Ren to the sword. If he took it, would he then control the demon? The words themselves looked ancient, forgotten. He had not seen any language like this in any of his studies, or even the Ren’s grand library, but it seemed familiar.

      He took the sword from the wall and turned it, revealing inscriptions on both sides of the blade. Perhaps it was not a curse, but a poem? It was hard to read, but Hux could just make out recognizable letters. “ _A kő…a gyűlö_ …”

      Wait a moment, Hux knows these words. “ _Ebből_ ” means “from this”, “ _kő_ ” means “stone”, “ _seretet_ ” means “love”; this is his mother’s native tongue. Though he knows the language well, Hux hasn’t read or written it since he was a young child. It came back to him all at once as he looked over the blade. He read the inscription aloud:

 

“ _A kő a gyűlölet, a harag, a kétségbeesés_

_Ebből táplálkozik keserű íze könnyek_

_Vér kell csapdába a szörny ott_

_De a szeretet pecsételi meg évek óta_.”

 

      Then fire scorched him from the inside out. Ren was suddenly in his head, searing every fiber of his being with rage and agony. Hux realized too late that he’d forgotten about Ren, forgotten to keep his distraction running. It was a rookie mistake that might cost him his life. Whispers drowned his ears once more and hands grabbed at his body. They pulled him in every direction, keeping Hux in one place but slowly tearing him to pieces.

      A hand wrapped around his neck, large fingers withered and bony. Its body was draped in some sort of black cloak, falling like shadows over a terrifying demon. It stood at least ten feet tall. His fingers were like claws, and his jaw was unhooked from his head. His body looked broken, boney, and withered like a starving child, but there was so much strength behind his grip.  All the while, red eyes bore into his skull. They glowed, pulsing the same color as the sword’s ruby. With every passing second, Ren intruded deeper and deeper into Hux’s mind, looking, searching for anything and everything.

      Above the whispers, Ren’s voice rang loud and clear in his head. “ _Why can you not obey? You are a loathsome insect, a fitting son for the hellion you call ‘father’. You will tell me why you violated my privacy and how you read the inscription of my sword. You will tell me or I will devour your soul_!”

      Struggling for air, Hux could not answer. Fear chased the pain coursing through his being, intensified by suffocation and the scorching burn in his mind. A million things flashed across his mind, his mother, his kingdom, his Order, the fairy tales he’d learned, but despite Ren’s torture Hux would not give in. He felt like he may explode at any moment, but Hux did not think of the sword. He did not tell Ren of what he’d learned, or give him the satisfaction of surrender.

      His pride would not let him surrender, though his lungs begged him to do so. When his vision became spotty and his mind started fading in and out, Hux dreaded to think that he could die like this, but he knew Ren would not kill him. He should’ve given in and let Ren have what he wanted, but looking into the furious red eyes, Hux knew it was better not to. Ren’s reaction told Hux almost everything. Ren couldn’t read the inscription. He didn’t know what the words said or what they meant. This sword is a curse and Ren has no idea how it works, but Hux can read it and Hux can find out. It’ll be his leverage to live. Who knows how long Ren’s been trapped here? He may truly be a demon, or he may be a cursed prince from another land, or he could even be a simple passer-by who became possessed by some evil creature.

      Hux didn’t know what the curse meant, or how to break it, but neither did Ren. Ren needed him, and Hux pushed that thought to the front of his mind, reminding Ren of that and reveling in the pain that followed his taunt. Ren screamed at him, holding tighter, pressing harder. Hux was on fire, and everything was burning, agonizing, scorching, pounding, crushing, screaming, piercing, and then it was all gone.

      For a split second, it all disappeared. Hux felt nothing. He saw Ren’s eyes. He saw Ren’s anger. Then, he saw black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Ren was Hux’s shadow, following him even in the dark. Whereas Hux had little privacy before, he had absolutely none now. Before, Ren would leave him in peace, only physically appearing on occasion, but now he followed Hux everywhere. Even when he was gone, the burn in Hux’s head never ceased. Through sleep, bathing, shitting, and even pleasuring himself, Ren was there for all of it. If he had one saving grace, it was that Ren could not understand his mother’s tongue. The demon may have had full power over him, but Hux fought back by speaking or thinking in that foreign language whenever he could. Of course, it was not often. Though he easily fell back into the language, Ren would become angry should he be unable to understand Hux for too long. It resulted in more than a few bruises around his neck, so Hux could only use it to provoke rather than plan an escape. Otherwise, Hux had not a moment of solitude.

      To make matters worse, Ren didn’t talk much either, unless to pester him about the sword. Their time together consisted mostly of long silences where Hux would go about doing something to amuse himself (typically cleaning or reading) and Ren would follow him around, staring with his beady red eyes. He stood in the corner, like a naughty child, while Hux cleaned out all of the dust from his bed chamber, and hovered over his shoulder while Hux read. Then, just when Hux thought he was getting some peace and quiet, Ren would interject with questions about the sword.

      “Must you stand so close to me and stalk my every move? You are already in my head, is that not enough for you?” Hux closed his book dramatically, and cast a glance over his shoulder where Ren, in his full demonic form, stood uncomfortably close to the couch. Reading in the library had become Hux’s favorite hobby, for lack of anything better to do, but it was hard to do with Ren standing there.

_“You forfeited your privacy when you entered the west wing. You refuse to let me keep my secrets; therefore you are not allowed to keep your own.”_ Hux much preferred their previous arrangement, as at least Ren wasn’t following him around like a dog, but he supposes this is a reasonable punishment. He too would keep close watch over an enemy who tried to steal something precious from him.

      “Well, I suppose your reasoning is sound seeing as I am your prisoner, but must you stand so close to me whilst I read?”

      “ _I must ensure that you are not planning something_ ,” Ren looked off towards the window suddenly.

      “I assure you, I am not planning anything. This book is about the history of naval warfare; how could that possibly translate into…are you paying attention to me?” Hux glared at him, offended. “ _Hihetetlen!_ I understand that we are enemies, and that I ‘violated your privacy’ by attempting to steal something of apparently great sentimental value or some crap, but you are behaving very rudely! Are demons not taught proper etiquette? Is that why you choose to ignore me whilst I speak to you and leave me not an inch of personal space? You may be the one who attempted to kill me, who tortured me, compared me to a slave, and insulted my hair color; however I will not be treated in this manner! You’ve let me have almost free roam of this castle and have not locked me in the dungeon, so you cannot suddenly become so disrespectful. I may have attempted to escape from you, but I still show what respect I can. Have I not attempted to care for your homestead? Have I not cleaned for you, organized books for you? I have offered to let you kill me, yet you refuse to take your chance, therefore, it is highly inappropriate that you present me with such rude behavior. You _will_ look at me when I speak to you, or perhaps I shall return to the west wing whilst you ignore me. Ren, are you listening at all? _Te kibaszott ajtó lyuk_ , I can’t believe this! _Te egy darab szar-_ ”

      “ _Be silent!_ ” Ren voice cut through Hux’s mind, sending him staggering back a few steps. He didn’t seem to hear a word of what Hux said. “ _There are intruders_ ,” his eyes flash dangerously, and Hux almost runs to the window, praying to any god listening that it be his Order come to rescue him.

      Ren looked back to Hux as the thought played through his mind. “ _Looters_ ,” he said, breaking Hux’s small hope. He seemed to contemplate leaving to deal with them versus staying with Hux to ensure he didn’t try to escape again. After a loud pounding noise resonated from the entry hall, Ren took off, sending thoughts back to Hux. “ _I will be watching you,”_ he warned. _“Do not try anything rash.”_

      Alone and still a little angry, Hux stormed off to his bedchamber, taking a few unread books with him. The hallways were filled with echoes of steel on steel, and fleeting hope dashed Hux’s mind. He could pick up a sword and join the looters. Weapons and armor decorated these halls, so there were plenty at hand. However, even if they did manage to defeat Ren, he may be worse off with the looters than he was here. The looters might hold him for ransom or force him to do obscene things. Here, Ren had demanded nothing but honesty. It may be an invasion of his mind, but so long as Hux did not try to keep thoughts or secrets from Ren, Ren did not force him to do anything.

      He threw away the thought as he stared at his reflection in a hallway mirror. It was no use. Hux was trapped here and would be until he died.

      “Hello?” A voice echoed through the halls. Hux spun around, panicked. One of the looters was nearby.

      Heart racing, he took a sword off of the suit of armor in front of him and looked around again. Ren should’ve been taking care of them. If one of them escaped him, does that mean they killed him? No, a faint burn still lingered in his head, but even as Hux called out to Ren to inform him of his escaped intruder, Ren did not respond.

      “Over here!” Hux swung his sword out towards the voice, but it cut through air. Still, he saw no one, but he knew there was someone here. Circling around, Hux swung his sword again, but behind him there was still nothing but air.

      “You don’t have to do that; there’s no one here but us,” Hux spun around once more. The looters must have a wizard amongst them. Though Hux saw no one, he definitely heard someone…someone that sounded strangely like him.

      “Show yourself!” Hux demanded. “Face me as a true warrior would, without magic and deception. I promise you a swift death in return.”

      “Death? I’m not trying to kill you. Hux, look in the mirror,” Slowly, Hux turned and looked at his reflection. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, and then it moved. But Hux didn’t.

      Hux almost screamed. “What kind of sick joke is this, Ren?! Using my own reflection to play tricks on me? There are no intruders in the castle, are there? You fabricated this lie to make a fool of me. Well, it worked. Are you happy now?”

      “That is a very funny story. You see, there are in fact intruders in the castle, and I’m not Ren,” Hux’s reflection spoke to him, making gestures and movements very uncharacteristic to the stoic demon.

      Hux didn’t want to believe his reflection, but it didn’t seem like Ren at all. Panic welled up in him again. If this isn’t Ren, then what is it? Is Hux hallucinating? Is he dead and this is the cruelty of the after-life? Maybe it’s only an old curse left over from the time of the ancient wizards. “If you’re not Ren, then who are you?” Hux demanded.

      “Okay, okay, calm down. My name is Poe. I am the mirror…well, _mirrors_ ; all of the mirrors in the castle to be exact. Surprising, I know. For the longest time, I thought I was doomed to watch Ren get dressed every day, and then **poof** , I’m in the dining hall! Took a while to figure out how it all worked, being every mirror in the castle at the same time, but I got there.”

      “… _Mi a szar_ ,” A talking mirror? It was a little hard for Hux to wrap his head around.

      “What’s interesting is you. I heard you in the council chamber, where Ren’s sword is. You read the inscription. No one’s ever been able to read the inscription.” Watching Poe’s expressions change Hux’s face was a very odd experience. Hux imagines this is what his life would’ve been like should his mother have given birth to twins.

      “What? What does that have to do with anything?”

      “You know what the curse is. You can break it, or at least help us figure out how,” Poe looked so hopeful. “Of course, Ren probably hasn’t told you the story, but the short version is that this castle is under a curse and that sword is the cause. Ren wasn’t always a demon, and I wasn’t always a mirror. There are more of us too. My friend, Rey, is a book. I believe you brought her with you. It looks like she’s on the top of the stack there on the floor.”

      Hux looked to the ground where he’d dropped the pile of books, and one of them lay open, pages blank. Hux picked up the book but dropped it almost immediately when words started appearing on the pages. _Hello, Hux. I’m Rey, it_ read. As the book hit the floor, the words faded, and new ones appeared in their place. _Don’t just drop me, you could damage my binding! You’re lucky I’m hardcover._

      Alarmed, Hux backed away from both Poe and Rey. A demon was one thing, but talking objects? That’s a level of crazy even he can’t believe. His back hit something metal, and Hux turned to see the suit of armor he took the sword from. It waved at him.

      Hux definitely screamed that time. “How many of you are there?! What is this damned curse that you are going on about? Ren! Ren, whatever trick you are playing is not in the least bit humorous!”

      “Hux, this isn’t a trick. The suit of armor, that’s Finn, another friend. There are more all over the castle, but they won’t talk to us. They did when we first arrived, but then the curse happened and…well, it silenced them somehow,” Hux’s reflection, Poe, tried to calm him, but Hux was stuck in a state of confusion and panic.

      Behind him, Finn clanked about noisily, startling Hux as he moved to pick up Rey from the floor. _You can unsilence them,_ Rey “said”. _You’re the savior we’ve been waiting for, or at least the closest we’ve ever gotten._

      “What does she mean, ‘closest’?” Hux hesitantly questioned. Hux’s reflection frowned, looking for the right words. Hux pressed for answers, “Were there others that Ren took prisoner? Others that could read the inscription that Ren seems unable to understand?” He thought of the unfinished and torn paintings in Ren’s room. Perhaps there was still someone here who could help him.

      “There were others,” Poe confirmed. “None of them could read the inscription; that’s all you. It’s such an old language that our library has no information on it, so none of us understand it either. Since you can read it, that’s why we revealed ourselves to you. Honestly, we’ve watched you since day one, but actually talking to you, hoping that you could help us, didn’t seem rational until you read the inscription.”

      Hux grew curious as they discussed the curse. If this place was under a curse, then what would he find by breaking it? What was Ren so afraid of that he wouldn’t let Hux near the very thing that turned him into a demon? “Did Ren kill the others? Is that why there is no one else in the castle?”

      A pained look crossed Poe, “Yes…he killed them.”

      “Why?”

      The words seemed difficult for Poe to say, as if saying it aloud would scare Hux away, “because he loved them.”

      Poe was right, it did scare Hux. Killing, he understood. The act itself and the reasoning behind, in any situation, was not difficult to understand, but if Ren killed those he loved, then he must have some secret that takes importance over all else. “Why?”

      “Ren…Ren wasn’t always like this. Yes, the curse affected him too, but not visibly. Not at first. When the curse first struck, he alone was left human. None of us knew what the curse did or how it worked, we just knew that after he touched the sword, the three of us became objects, and Ren didn’t. He poured over the library, searching for a way to turn us back, but he also became so…angry. I grew up with him. I remember what he was like as a child, and that man was not him.

      “We didn’t think much of it, but then travelers arrived. There was a nasty storm that night, and a large caravan was looking for shelter. Ren took the sword and slaughtered them all. We don’t know why he did, and I don’t think he knows why either, but that’s when he started changing. That’s when started to look like the demon you know. Each kill changed him a little more, made him more terrible than the last.

      “The worst parts were the prisoners. Elle was the first. She was so trusting and kind. She saw Ren not as a demon but as a poor man in need of help. Elle became his light, his joy. She was so patient and doting, and Ren fell in love with her. She seemed to love him too, and we thought that old myth about true love’s kiss would come true, but it didn’t. We figured it was just a fluke, but then Ren offered her freedom, and she took it without hesitation. In an instant, the girl who said she loved him with all her heart was ready to leave him forever given the chance. She only loved him when she thought she had no other option. So, in his anger, Ren killed her.

      “Then there was Kirenia, then Adon, Kane, Lolonyo, Hasna. They were just the same as her. Elle was his joy, and they were his inspiration, serenity, trust, altruism, and hope. They all let him down, broke him when he tried to help, so Ren took them prisoner and trapped their souls here. He has six shadow knights who guard the castle. They are his loves.”

      Hux was in awe. He remembered those knights. They patrolled the grounds while Hux and the Order of the First snuck into the castle.  Like ghosts, they wandered about sadly with tear-stained faces and chains on their wrists. Perhaps that’s why they scared off intruders: they did not wish for others to suffer their fate.

      “Do you think I am going to love him, then?” Hux questioned. “I refuse to be the next addition to his pathetic collection of lovers. I am truly sorry that you are trapped in such a terrible curse, but I will not play Prince Charming for a self-loathing damsel.”

      “We don’t expect you to,” Poe gave a sad smile as a sort of peace offering. “You don’t seem like the kind of person to let personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done, and that’s why we think you’ll be the one to save us.”

      “Even so, I-” Hux fell to the ground with screams of pain. His skull felt like it was being split in half, being torn apart by bare hands. Ren was angry.

_“If you wish to live, you will leave them. Now.”_

      Agonizing pain shot through Hux, like someone stabbed his head. His vision was growing blurry and he could barely move on his own. Carefully, Finn hauled him up off of the ground, holding him up with one arm and holding Rey open in the other.

_“Do not speak to them ever again, or your fate will be that of my knights.”_

      “Don’t listen to him Hux!” Poe screamed. “You have to stay upright. I can only talk to you while your reflection is visible in the mirror. Quickly, cut your hand with the sword, place it on Rey, and repeat after me.”

      Hux could barely understand what was happening. He grew more and dizzier with each passing second. “W-what?”

      Finn left Hux on his own for a moment to pick up the sword. “It’s a spell,” Poe tried to explain, but he was growing frantic. “It’ll keep Ren out of your head – mostly, but you have to hurry. Now, cut your hand and place it on Rey.”

      Barely understanding the weight of the situation, Hux struggled to follow instructions. His hands were shaky as he tried to cut one on the sword. Blood gushed out from the cut, dripping on the floor and staining his clothes. It pooled on the paper when he placed his hand on Rey, but her pages soaked it up like a sponge. Some sort of pentagram-like symbol shone on the page, draw in Hux’s blood.

      “Now, repeat after me,” Poe instructed.

 

“ _Absint sempiternum daemonum meo._

_Gratia Domini cogitationes meae cogitationes meae._

_Nec poena nec malum, nec cogitavi in corde meo aliena verba mea, et venter meus._

_Hoc sanguinem victimae meae confiteor._

_Dominus custodiet me in spiritu et corpore constitutam._

_Gratia ipsius sum.”_

 

      “ _A-absint sempit_ ….” Hux struggled with the words. Poe had to repeat them many times, each sounding more hurried and frightened than the last.

       “… _Domini cogitations meae_...” Then Ren appeared at the end of the hallway. In his full form, he was a ghastly sight, drenched in the blood of intruders he slaughtered.

      “… _Hoc sanguinem victimae_ …” Ren darted forward at an alarming pace, seeming to suddenly appear closer when Hux blinked.

      “… _corpore constitutam_ …” Suddenly Ren was in front of him. His withered hand encircling Hux’s throat, forcing him backward into the wall. Hux uttered the last words of the spell as his hand left Rey’s pages.

      “… _Gratia ipsius sum_.”

      Hux slammed into the wall behind him, held up by his throat. He struggled against the hold, kicking and gasping for air, but for as fiercely as Ren stared at him, for as hard as he squeezed Hux’s throat, there was no burn in his mind. In fact, the burn faded completely until his only pain was the grip around his neck.

      Ren’s eyes flashed dangerously and he suddenly turned to interrogate Rey, Finn, and Poe. “What have you done?!” He screamed. Hux heard it this time, not in his head, but out loud, ringing in his ears. Ren’s voice was just as coarse and gruff as in his head, but louder and deeper.

      “You gave him Kane’s spell!” Ren’s anger was incredible. Like a storm of fire and brimstone, he rained down on them mercilessly. Poe’s glass was smashed to pieces, Rey’s pages were ripped out violently, Finn lay in pieces on the floor, and Hux suffered multiple wounds.

      The last thing Hux remembered before he passed out was raging red eyes piercing through him. They swirled with all of the rage, passion, and hate that Ren always held inside him, but Hux saw something new there as well:

 

      Fear.

 

\---

 

      Ren shook with anger, barely registering what he was yelling at the broken objects. Hux found the sword. Hux cast Kane’s spell. Hux still did not fear him. Ren recognizes this. His knights did the same things to him before Ren killed them. There was so much of Kane in him: the betrayal of Ren’s trust, or what little he allowed himself to give Hux,  and how clever he was to get to the sword. There was also Hasna: all of Hux’s passion and fearlessness looked exactly like hers.

      Why? Why is he like them? He can’t be the next knight. After Hasna, Ren swore there would be no more. Besides, he wasn’t nearly as good as they were. He wasn’t Ren’s inspiration, like Kirenia. He didn’t make Ren want to do things differently. He was too independent to be like Lolonyo. He would never take Ren’s help, nor was he so afraid. Unlike Adon, he wasn’t at all a peacemaker. Hux fought Ren at every turn, never resting, never taking a moment for himself. And, he could never be like Elle. He could never be so perfect, or make Ren so happy.

      Yet, though he was so unlike them, Ren couldn’t help but see flashes of them in him. Kirenia’s beauty, Adon’s calm mind, Kane’s intelligence, Lolonyo’s generosity (for those he cared about), and Hasna’s passion. All that was missing was Elle’s smile.

**_He could become like them. You can’t let that happen. You can’t let yourself be hurt again._** Something, Ren didn’t know what, started talking in the back of his head. It made sense, and Ren knew he had to defend himself, but the idea that Hux could be like them…

      The conflicting views frustrated Ren, sending him on a destructive rampage. Hux was an infuriating pest who, though interesting, was so utterly unworthy of the title of “Knight”. He didn’t deserve everything Ren could give him, nor did Ren want to give it. So, why did he hold such fear? It wasn’t fear of love. Love was a drug more exhilarating than power, but also uncontrollable and volatile. That’s why he kept his knights around: to remind him what love felt like and why it was so dangerous. It seemed like a fear of Hux himself, that he might take away what power Ren has, but that’s impossible. Nothing is more powerful than Ren.

      The loss of control over Hux did not make Ren less powerful, but it did give Hux a certain advantage. Ren didn’t know what Hux would do anymore, and that’s what was frightening. He couldn’t control Hux anymore, keep him at a distance. Ren couldn’t keep himself safe anymore. He would never make Hux into a Knight, but now he couldn’t stop Hux from becoming one on his own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Without Ren’s watch in his mind, Hux was not allowed many freedoms. Ren was always with him now, lurking in the shadows. Hux does nothing on his own anymore and can’t do anything without Ren pestering him with questions. He talks aloud, now, as he can’t enter Hux’s mind. It’s annoying, to say the least, but Hux supposes he should be grateful that Ren hasn’t killed him yet.

      Hux asked that one day, a few days after Poe’s blood magic spell took effect, “Surely as such a powerful demon, you can break the spell Poe had me cast. Else, why have you not killed me? Am I your new love? Are you afraid, Ren, that you might kill your only chance at happiness?”

      Ren growled at him, a warning to not speak ill of his Knights. “If only I could break the spell. It uses blood magic and is therefore permanent. I cannot do anything to your mind. All that I did before – sharing thoughts, tracking your movement, punishing you, protecting you – I cannot do any of it unless you let me.

      “And, do not flatter yourself. I do not love you. You are not, nor will you ever be as good as them, foolish prince, so do not assume that I spare you for sentimentality. You are useful. You can read the inscription. I want to know about the sword’s curse, and you will tell me. That is all.”

      They had no sort of proper conversation after that. Aside from Ren’s pestering questions, he mostly remained quiet. Hux knew he could escape now. He knew he could plan and find Ren’s weaknesses, figure out what that damned curse was, and escape, but he had to be patient. There was still so much he needed to learn before he could even think about leaving. He owed Poe, Rey, and Finn for giving him the gift of privacy in his own mind. Bound by honor, he would save them, but he needed to know how to break the curse. Escaping Ren was another matter altogether. He was always a few feet away now. Hux may be able to think for himself, but he cannot move an inch without Ren noticing.

      So, for now Hux read. The library was huge, much larger than the one in his father’s palace. There were books here from the far reaches of the world, from lands he’s only heard of from seamen and stories that told of heroism, tragedy, and fighting the good fight. He was amazed and entranced for many days and nights, often falling asleep by the library’s fireplace with a book on his chest.

      Ren didn’t find it so amusing. He began to wander off. He never strayed far from Hux, always making sure to keep him in sight, but Ren would browse the vast shelves and poke at the fire, looking more like a bored kid than a fierce demon. His appearance reflected it too. Poe said that his appearance changed after he was cursed, making him more ghastly, but the process seemed to work in reverse as well. He looked less bony, less monstrous, but he still didn’t look at all human. His face was still melted, and his skin was still grey, but rather than a ten-foot-tall demon with glowing red eyes and sharp claw-like hands, he stood barely taller than Hux, shadows falling over his body like a cloak, eyes beady and black but also far too expressive.

      The emotion he most loved to express was boredom. As Hux read, he would periodically hear dramatic sighs and grumbles. It was a bit irritating, but nothing terrible, so Hux ignored it. Then Ren started making noises. He’d take swords from suits of armor near-by and conjure clones of himself to duel with. The noise made it hard to concentrate, and eventually, Hux got fed up with it.

      He cleared his throat loudly, drawing Ren’s attention. Hux glared at him, but Ren went right back to fighting his clone. Hux cleared his throat again, but Ren ignored him. “Ren, I am reading a book.”

      “Really? I thought you were playing with a cat.”

      Hux rolled his eyes. “I beg you to cease your sword play. Are you not already so powerful? Have you an honest need to disturb my concentration?”

      Ren dropped the sword with a loud clang and his doppelgangers vanished. He approached Hux. “Why must you concentrate? Surely a book does not require more than an idle thought, unless you’re actually trying to plan another escape, but I know that you are not…wait a moment, no, I do not know if you are planning another escape because a few disloyal subjects chose to betray me!” Ren shouted into the room.

      On a side table, a leather-bound book flipped open on its own, and words appeared on the pages. Rey. _Don’t be so dramatic, Ren._ It read, but neither Hux nor Ren paid her any mind.

      “Your intrusion into my mind was not a welcome one,” Hux fired back. “I should expect you to know this, what with your sword being locked away like some precious jewel. Oh wait, I am mistaken. You know all about privacy, but not the first thing about respect. No wonder you act like a child.”

      “Careful Hux,” Ren thrust out a hand, taking a hold of Hux’s throat, but not squeezing. “I still hold much power over you. Should you try anything, you will die.”

      The threat didn’t faze Hux in the slightest. In fact, he let a cocky smirk spread across his face. “No, you won’t kill me,” he stated boldly. “I am the only one who can read that inscription on your precious sword. You would not dare kill your only asset. Besides, you are far too cowardly to kill me. _Bolond_.”

      In an instant, Hux dangled in mid-air, Ren holding him up by his neck. Hux gasped for air and clawed at Ren’s hands, but he could hardly breathe. Ren let him have just enough to live, but not enough to breathe comfortably. “I am no coward,” he growled.

      “You have had many chances to kill me, but have taken none of them,” Hux tried not to struggle in Ren’s grip for fear of making it worse, but he couldn’t help talking back. “You are a pathetically lonely coward. That is why you kept falling in love with tricksters and why you are a fool for sparing me.”

      Hux went crashing to the ground, dropped from a few feet in the air. Ren’s anger rolled off of him in waves. Hux could feel it burning him even without Ren in his head, and Ren’s eyes glowed red again. For a moment, he seemed to turn and leave, giving Hux the chance to pick himself up. Ren seemed to resign to Hux’s words and storm off like an angry toddler, but then he turned and slashed Hux across his chest, creating deep cuts that pooled over with blood.

      The sight was horrifying. In the middle of a beautiful library stood Hux, shirt torn, body ripped open, blood all over the place. He didn’t scream. He couldn’t, for the shock overwhelmed the pain. Silently, Hux fell forward, hands pressed to his bloodied chest.

      “You are the fool,” Ren’s words rang in Hux’s ears as he sat there, trying to process what happened. Ren disappeared suddenly and then Hux heard things around the castle: books falling, vases smashing, trees being torn apart.

      On shaky feet, Hux pushed himself up again and staggered into the kitchen. Each movement sent pain through his body, but his mind, trained in emergency warfare protocol, moved him automatically. Calmly, he washed his wound as best he could and ripped up curtains to use as bandages when he could find none.

      When he finished, he collapsed. The weight of the past few weeks came bearing down on him and Hux couldn’t stand upright. He felt so broken and lost and now he couldn’t even keep himself together physically. He’d been kidnapped, abused, had his privacy invaded, and his life threatened more times than he could count. And though he continues to have hope that he’ll escape this hell, there’s a nagging fear in the back of his mind asking “what if you don’t make it out? What if you’re stuck here forever with _him_?”

      Hux doesn’t want to give up, but being physically attacked like this was a terrible reminder of how fragile he was compared to Ren. He was truly at Ren’s mercy, and if he kept pushing his limits, kept talking back, then Ren might actually kill him one day. His mind spun with a million terrible thoughts, all brought about by the pain in his chest and the fear that Ren could come back at any moment and finish him off.

      Terrified, Hux managed to hole himself up in a corner of the room, facing the door with a kitchen knife as a weapon and a make-shift-curtain-blanket thrown over his lap. He sat like that, unmoving, humming to himself his mother’s lullaby to try and calm his racing heart. Though the words were utter nonsense, the melody soothed him until his eyes start to droop. Hux tried to resist, insisting that he needed to protect himself while he recovered and that meant staying awake to make sure Ren didn’t hurt him again, but his wounds reminded him that recovery requires rest, and his tired, aching body pulls him into sleep.

 

\---

 

      Ren is still angry. Hux shouldn’t have said those things. He has no right to talk of Ren’s knights that way, no right to know anything of Ren’s sword and power, and no right to any sort of secrets. He is a prisoner here and will do as Ren commands or face the consequences. Still, he drops down on the bed in his bedchamber, heart heavy and mind racing.

      He’d never seen Hux so terrified. Even when Ren presented himself at full height, teeth bared, shadows encasing the area, Hux never looked more afraid than in that moment. Ren was so angry, but guilt also stabbed at him, just like it did when he had to kill Elle, and Kirenia, and Adon, Kane, Lolonyo, Hasna. But Hux is not them. He isn’t deserving of any kind of sympathy or mercy. In fact, he was right about why Ren wouldn’t kill him: Ren needed him to read the inscription.

      Ren needed to know more about the curse that made him this way. He needed to know why this happened to him and how he could become more powerful. He doesn’t want this curse to break, no he’s quite happy with the power it’s given him, but if he knows how it works then he can ensure that no one ever tries to break it.

**_But if he learns about the curse, then he might break it before you can stop him._** Something inside Ren started talking to him, that same something that told him to hurt Hux. It was right. Hux might break the curse if Ren allowed him to read it, allowed him to learn about it, and Ren didn’t want to go back.

      That weak, emotional, pathetic boy is gone, and Ren never wants to be that again. Maybe he was right to hurt Hux. Maybe he should’ve killed him. He can’t let Hux see the sword again; he can’t risk having the curse broken. Hux is too smart. He’d figure it out before Ren could stop him.

      Ren was right to hurt him. He was right to warn him to stay away, so why does he still feel guilty? Every time he closes his eyes, Ren sees that beautiful face stained in blood and then Hux falling to his knees, eyes blank. Whether it’s his recollection of what just happened or a vision of what he will do, Ren doesn’t know, but he does know the feeling that wells up inside of him.

      His blood-stained sword, his victim falling to their knees with pleas of mercy on their lips, that’s how all of the Knights went and how he knows Hux will go. Instinctually, he doesn’t want to see that again. He’s lost too many loves like that and doesn’t want to see Hux that way too, but then Ren has to remind himself that Hux is not one of his Knights. Hux is not them. Ren doesn’t love him in any way. He has no reason to feel like this, but he still wishes the visions would stop.

      “Ren,” a familiar voice calls out to him, and Ren turns his head to the vanity mirror. Poe’s voice doesn’t match his body in the slightest, and it’s a grim reminder of what they used to be.

      “What did you do?” Ren lays in the bed so that his reflection is not visible and Poe can’t speak to him. It’s childish, avoiding this conversation, but he doesn’t want to talk. Instead, he lets his mind wander, dwelling on why he even has a bedchamber filled with sentimental things. Ren is a powerful demon; he doesn’t need to collect trinkets, or paint pictures, or even sleep, though he lets himself rest on occasion out of habit.

      A loud clanking signals Finn entering the bedchamber, and Ren turns just enough to see him shuffling in, carrying Rey in his hands, her pages spread out for him to read. Words appear and disappear rapidly. _How could you do that to him?! He’s wounded and he could be dying because of you! You can’t let your anger overpower your reason. We need him to figure out the curse. He’s the only one who has any chance of breaking it, and now there’s no way he’s going to help us!_

      “I do not need a lecture from you.”

_Obviously you do. Have you any idea how terrible it was to listen to him scream? It was heart-breaking, and the silence that followed it was worse. It’s like you sucked the life from him and left a shell of a man to wander the castle, bloodied and broken. Ben, how cou-_

      “Do _not_ call me that!” Ren pushed himself up, screaming at the book. “That weak fool is dead and you would do well to remember that.”

      “But Hux might be dead too,” Poe’s voice filled the room and Ren wanted to smash the mirror. Now all three of them are here, and there’s no way out of this conversation. “You need to apologize to him.”

      “Why should I?” Ren asked, angrily. “I owe him nothing and he deserves nothing. He invaded my castle, tried to steal my things, disobeyed my rules, and I believe you are the ones who helped him keep his secrets. Is it not your fault, then, that he is hurt in the first place?”

      Poe fired back at him, “We did nothing, Ren. You know that full well. You were being overbearing and invasive. That’s no way to gain the trust of someone you need, and it’s the worst way to show that you care.”

      “I do not love him! He is not them. He will never be like them; I won’t let him. He’s infuriating and frustrating! They were kind, patient, calm, and bright. All he has is beauty, and it means nothing as he is a monster of a man.”

      “I remember you saying the same thing about each of them. We know you at least care. You’ve done this too many times for us not to know.”

      “I’ve done what too many times? Threatened to kill, abused his mind, and torn his body open? I do not love him.” Ren grew frustrated that Poe started insisting that he felt something for Hux other than hatred.

_You’ve given him a bed, and food, and shown mercy. You’ve never shown mercy, except to your Knights whom you loved and yet you not only spared Hux, but his father and his friends as well!_ Rey chimed in and made it worse. Finn’s clattering made it a little hard not to look in her direction, but Ren didn’t bother to read everything she said.

      “You took an interest in him, Ren, just like you took interest in them. For whatever reason, you let him live, and if you don’t apologize now, you’ll lose him for good.”

      The words brought back bad memories he’d rather forget. Ren remembers that he lost each of them long before he killed them. He always did something, he always made some kind of mistake and then they turned on him. Ren became too trusting, to comfortable, and then they betrayed him.

      “But I always lose them, so why does it matter? He’ll die soon anyway; I’ll kill him just like I killed them. I don’t care what happens to him. I am not in love with him.”

      This time, he’d be sure to get what he wanted. It didn’t matter what Poe said, Ren didn’t love Hux. He didn’t want to love Hux, and then lose him, and then kill him. Hux would be an asset. He would be useful, and then when he was no longer useful, he would die, and that would be that.

      Poe didn’t say anything for a moment, and Rey had no words for him either. Ren thought they’d dropped the matter, much to his relief, but then he heard Poe speaking softly, questioningly.

      “Ren, we never said anything about love, we only said that you cared. Why do you keep insisting that you don’t love him? Who are you trying to convince?”

      Ren froze, leaving the questions unanswered. Of course he’s trying to convince Poe, Rey, and Finn. No matter what they said, “care” was such an obvious euphemism for “love”. There’s no other way that he could’ve interpreted that. He just needed to make it clear that Hux is not like his knights, and he will never be like them. He needed to make sure that Poe, Rey, and Finn knew that. He needed to make sure that he knew that.

      Ren fell back on the bed, trying to lull himself to sleep. He didn’t need sleep. It was a very human thing and he was no longer a human, but it was the only way he knew how to get rid of all of the things torturing his mind for a while. It was the only way he knew how to escape and pretend his mind wasn’t at war with his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

      Hux ignored Ren for days afterwards. He walked around cautiously, always carrying around some sort of weapon in his hand. He never stayed in one place for very long or did an activity for more than a few hours, and his eyes constantly flickered over to Ren, warry, guarded.

      Ren didn’t find it too bothersome. At least Hux didn’t talk back to him anymore, but something felt off. He didn’t like the way that Hux was always on edge, or the bags that began to form under his eyes, or that the food that Ren left for him was always barely touched.

      What if he was dying? Then, Ren would never know what the curse was or how to use it to empower himself. On the other hand, if Ren didn’t know what it said, then he could just keep the sword locked away forever and continue on. No one would ever know about it, and though he wouldn’t gain power, he wouldn’t lose it either.

      He dwelled on this as Hux slept. Even for Ren, it felt strange to stalk Hux around all day and watch him while he slept, but he couldn’t trust Hux to not runaway and tell the world about the curse and his sword. Who knows how much Hux knew about it. For all Ren knows, Hux might already know how to break the curse and could kill him with it at any moment. Ren should just kill him now.

      But he doesn’t. He can’t. His mangled hand hovers above Hux’s sleeping form, but doesn’t strike. Hux looks to fragile, brow furrowed, body tossing and turning, causing his wounds to open and begin bleeding again. Poe’s words echo in his mind.

_You care about him._

      No, he doesn’t.

_We know you do._

      No, you don’t.

_You’re going to lose him._

      No, he won’t.

      Ren’s hand waved over Hux’s body. His magic went to work, glowing a faint blue instead of its usual red color. It spread across Hux, surrounding him, stitching his flesh together and replacing the old, make-shift bandages with new ones, real ones.

      Hux shifts a bit in his sleep, but when it’s all said and done, he relaxes. His breathing is more even, and when he moves, he’s not in pain. Ren stops himself short of healing the wounds entirely. He need only ensure Hux’s safety, not his comfort. Besides, a scar would be a good reminder to him of who really holds the power here.

      He almost leaves the room, but Ren hesitates. What if Hux tried to escape again? Sure, he’s hurt, but Ren just healed him. He could get up and steal Ren’s sword without Ren knowing a thing. He has every reason to try to escape, but….

      “It’s alright, Ren. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into trouble,” From the vanity on the far side of the room, Poe whispered to him. Against his better judgement, Ren left. Poe would tell him if anything happened.

 

\--- 

 

      When Hux woke, he rose from his bed without any pain. He dressed, and walked, and ate breakfast, but his wounds didn’t hurt at all. He thought it odd that something that caused him such excruciating pain the day before could suddenly be fine now. It wasn’t numb and he could still feel a sore ache if he pressed on his chest, but otherwise he felt no pain.

      Upon returning to his bedchamber, Hux shed his shirt and checked his wound in the vanity. Someone re-bandaged it with proper bandages. Hux had done a fine job caring for himself with make-shift bandages he made out of curtains, but their awkward floral pattern was replaced with clean-white bandages. Additionally, these bandages weren’t stained with blood like he knew the floral ones should have been. Carefully, he peeled them back to check his wound. It was closed.

      Just the day before, he’d opened it while reaching for a book, but now the flesh was mostly knitted together, leaving only bright red-pink streaks of newly healed flesh. The skin hadn’t scabbed over yet, and it would probably leave a scar, but Hux could tell that he definitely wasn’t in danger of opening his wound again and bleeding through his bandages.

      “How are you, Hux?”

      Hux jumped back at the sound of Poe’s voice. In the mirror his reflection cringed and started apologizing. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just checking in.”

      “Poe?” Hux questioned. “I thought….Ren smashed you to pieces.”

      “Yes, he did, but I did tell you I’m every mirror in the castle right? Well, it’s less like I’m actually the object and more like I’m trapped in some weird dimension that only lets me experience life via mirror, but for all intents and purposes, I’m a mirror.”

      It took Hux a moment to process the information, but it made sense. Mostly. “So, Finn and Rey, are they alright as well?”

      “Aw, are you concerned about us? How sweet! Ren never gives a damn, as you could probably tell from his destructive rampage. Rey’s been hanging out in the library, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed her, and Finn’s cleaning up your breakfast.”

      “Don’t flatter yourself,” Hux warned. “You saved me from Ren’s invasive behavior, and I am bound by honor to repay you somehow. I will figure out this curse and free you. Though, I must ask, why is Finn cleaning up my breakfast? Does Ren’s magic not take care of that?”

      Poe shrugged. “Honestly, it doesn’t. Ren does a great job of creating things, especially food. He was always the best cook of the four of us before this curse. However, he can’t be bothered to clean up after himself. You wandered into his room, did you not? It’s a mess. There are paintings and armor and flowers and trinkets everywhere. Finn usually gets stuck with clean up since he’s the only one who can move around.”

      Hux pressed fingers to his temple, “Why am I not surprised?”

      “Anyway,” Poe continued. “How are you? Does your wound still hurt?”

      “No, it doesn’t. Actually, it’s almost completely healed which is odd considering that I re-opened it yesterday. Do you know if Ren…” Hux trailed off when he felt a dark presence lurking outside his room. The general aura of anger told him it was Ren, but the tinge of worry kept him from reaching for a weapon. Ren must know that his presence is too strong for anyone to not notice, so why hide? He’s never bothered to be subtle about anything before.

      “Yes, he did,” Poe answered, taking no notice of Hux’s distraction or Ren’s presence. “We talked to him, asked him to apologize to you. I guess this is his way of apologizing.”

      “Some apology,” Hux glanced at the open door. “He didn’t heal it properly, and now it will probably leave a scar…Thank you, though, Poe.”

      “Anytime,” Poe flashed him a wink and a smile before Hux’s reflection became just a reflection once more.

      Hux debated reaching for the fire poker, but left for the library instead. Upon exiting his bedchamber, he looked around for Ren but saw nothing. However, one of the large windows seemed to be casting a shadow from nothing.

      “Ren, I know you’re there. Your shadow is showing,” The shadow disappeared from the floor and Hux rolled his eyes. “If you have something to say, then say it. Stop hiding from me.” When he received no response, Hux continued on to the library, and sat down to finish the book he’d been reading.

      It was a quiet morning, for the most part. Once he was done with his book, Hux put it back and went in search of another and found Rey along the way. He took her with him as someone to talk to and found her to be decent company despite her naive hopefulness and innocence. When he sat down with the next book, Ren’s dark aura settled over the room. Hux did his best to ignore it, given what Poe told him about Ren’s healing, but he kept a fire poker close by just in case. Though wary, Hux figured Ren probably wouldn’t hurt him again. After all, Ren healed him and needed him to figure out that curse.

      So, he read. It was a nice distraction from his current situation, but today, Hux had a bit of trouble getting lost in the fiction given that Ren’s presence steadily crept closer and closer to him. And then it stopped, right by his shoulder. Hux really did his best to ignore it, but when he turned his head, Ren’s mangled face was right there. Hux had to will himself not to scream or jump away.

      “ _What_ are you _doing_?” Hux asked, refusing to move, though his hand twitched for the fire poker. If this was some sort of challenge, he would not back down or show weakness. Ren may have power over him, but Hux didn’t scare _that_ easily.

      “I’m reading,” Ren replied, not bothering to meet Hux’s eyes, instead focusing on Hux’s book.

      Hux opened his mouth to yell at him, but decided against it, not wanting to risk receiving another wound. Besides, he figured Ren would get bored after a while. He didn’t. Three chapters in, Ren was still there, and it was a little weird to have him reading over Hux’s shoulder, but not bothersome enough for Hux to say anything about it.

      That is, until Ren started grumbling. As he got into a story, Hux started reading faster, finding it easier to focus. He began turning the pages quicker, and Ren would grumble as he did. It kept Hux from getting into the story as much as he’d like and quickly became very annoying.

      “Do you have a problem?” Hux asked, closing the book to make Ren focus on him. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should’ve let Ren be annoying and not risked another argument, another wound, but Ren was really annoying him.

      “No?” Ren replied, eyes flickering back to the book. He didn’t seem angry at Hux, which was weird.

      “Then why do you keep grumbling? You are making it very difficult for me to read.”

      Ren hesitated, as if he was embarrassed to answer. “…You turn the pages too quickly. I don’t get to read everything before you go on.”

      Hux glared at him in disbelief. “ _Úristen_ , are you serious? This is my book. I am reading it. If you have a problem with how I read, then perhaps you should find your own book. Maybe a picture book would be more your speed.”

      “But this one is interesting.”

      Hux wanted to slap him, and he almost did. Is this seriously the same demon he was so afraid of? Hux held back, biting remarks on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t want history to repeat itself and end up with more scars all over his body, so as much as he hated to, Hux backed down and continued to read.

      He did not, however, slow his reading pace. If anything, he started reading faster, just to spite Ren. Hux could feel Ren’s anger growing as he started missing more and more of the story. It was an exciting tale of two brothers fighting off creatures much like Ren, and Hux held a bit of smug joy that Ren wasn’t getting the full story, but it only made his grumbling louder, and eventually Hux couldn’t concentrate at all.

      Rolling his eyes, Hux took a breath and opened up his mind before he could talk himself out of it. Immediately, he felt the low burn of Ren’s presence in his head, and reached out, pulling the warmth over his mind so that Ren had full access to all of the thoughts and images in his head. All the while, Hux didn’t stop reading. He made every word and image as clear as he could in his mind, showing Ren everything that he read.

      Ren pulled back suddenly. As quickly as the warmth spread across Hux’s mind, it just as quickly disappeared. He looked to Ren to find the demon staring at him in wonder. Hux wasn’t aware that he could make expressions with his deformed face, but he looked shocked.

      “Don’t give me that,” Hux warned. “I am only doing this to stop your infernal grumbling. You are distracting me from my book.”

      Ren hesitated, almost speaking, but deciding against it. Instead of arguing, Ren moved to sit on another one of the couches around the fire place. The warmth spread across Hux’s mind again. So, Ren wanted Hux to read to him? Wonderful. Now he’s a nanny for a demon with the mentality of a five-year-old. He knew full well that Ren could hear every annoyed thought that crossed his mind, but Ren didn’t comment on it, choosing instead to listen intently as Hux began to read.

      As the story unfolded, Hux could feel the spikes and drops in Ren’s emotions as the characters battled monsters and saved towns people. It was almost cute, the way Ren, a man turned into a horrifying demon, was so interested in a work of fiction. Hux could practically feel Ren on the edge of his seat, excited for what Hux would read next, though if he looked up, Ren would be sitting there calmly, unmoving.

      There was a certain air of regret surrounding him, though the words were never said aloud. It was in the way Ren listened so intently, and how he sat so relaxed. He was vulnerable, in a sense, because he wasn’t angry, and that was almost an apology in itself.

      Hux paused only for a moment to look at Ren before returning to the book. He wanted to question Ren, but for now there was peace between them. He didn’t like being trapped here by that demon, but didn’t very much enjoy fighting it at every turn either. If Ren wouldn’t attack him, if Ren would let him have some peace, then Hux would take it.

      They said nothing more, and by noon, Ren’s presence began flickering in and out. Hux slowed his reading, allowing himself to glance at up periodically. Ren was falling asleep.

      This is getting ridiculous. Hux should’ve woken him up, or kept reading, or something, but instead he marked their place and closed the book, setting it down on a side table. He turned his attention to Ren and focused in on the low burn of his presence at the back of his mind. It was hard to grasp, but once he had it, Hux found himself humming his mother’s lullaby.

      Quietly, he left the library to eat lunch, letting the lullaby play in his head as Ren slept. He really should’ve closed his mind off, but after having it in his head for so long, the low burn of Ren’s presence was almost comforting. It was actually kind of nice to know that someone else was there.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there are pictures. Why? Because this is a fairy tale and every fairy tale I've ever read has pictures. So I got my friend doodlindaily to help me and we drew some pictures for this sucker.  
> Check out her Tumblr!  
> She has some amazing art that you really need to look at and you should definitely buy!
> 
>  
> 
> Head on to the next chapter to continue the adventure!
> 
> Shout out to Rebelwerewolf for catching a kind of important mistake in the story. Thanks for pointing that out!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

      The dust in the library began to bother Hux. It wasn’t too bad at first, but then it began to irritate his eyes and make him sneeze every other minute. That’s when Hux decided to clean the library, and probably the rest of the castle. He really should have been working on a way to get into the west wing, or researching this castle and any sort of lore that he could use to learn more about the curse, but with Ren being so resistant to letting Hux in, he only had library books to work with, and any history he had found mentioned nothing of a cursed sword.

      So, Hux got to cleaning. It distracted him well enough, especially when he grew bored of books. That’s not to say that he no longer cared for them, but too much of something is rarely a good thing. Dusting books and washing windows was work far more mediocre than he was used to, but he found it therapeutic. The rhythm of the repeated motions calmed him.

      Ren didn’t follow him around as much anymore, and Hux was thankful for it. An odd sort of trust formed between them. Hux was still a prisoner, and Ren was still his captor, but they seemed to have an agreement that Ren wouldn’t stalk Hux if Hux didn’t try to leave. Eventually, he would have to leave, but Ren didn’t need to know when that was.

      For days, Hux cleaned. Ren stopped by to question him sometimes, usually only to ask if he was finished yet, and Poe and Rey kept him company while he cleaned lower shelves, but for the most part, Hux was alone, focused only on the repetitive motions of cleaning. Given the library’s size, it took nearly a week for Hux to finish it. As he was alone in his efforts (maybe not entirely alone; Finn helped him sweep sometimes), it took longer to clean the library than it probably should have. Then, as soon as he was done, Hux began moving outwards.

      He’d save the hallways for last, but the closest thing to the library was a sitting room with a grand piano in it. So, he started cleaning there. Then he moved on to the dining room, then the kitchens, and then he began tidying his bedchamber. He’d already cleaned his bedchamber earlier, but it couldn’t hurt to clean it again and more thoroughly this time.

      Days, maybe weeks went by as Hux worked on this project. He honestly didn’t know how much time had passed since he started cleaning, but as he worked on his bedchamber, the bed called to him, body aching for rest. He knows he tends to get lost in work. He still sleeps, of course, as it is necessary to survival, but he hasn’t laid down to rest in three, maybe four days. He doesn’t remember.

      Sleep pulled at his eyes until it became hard to focus on scrubbing the windows. Hux tried to push on, but his body wouldn’t let him. Defeated, Hux allowed himself to stop and drop onto the bed. Just a few seconds. He only needed a moment of rest and then he would go back to cleaning the castle. Those few moments turned into a few minutes, and those few minutes turned into a few hours. Soon enough, Hux was fast asleep, and the day passed him by.

 

\--- 

 

      Ren wandered into Hux’s bedchamber sometime in the afternoon. He’d not seen Hux for a few days, but figured he’d still be cleaning given that’s what he’d been doing for the past few weeks. It was strange how Ren had come to trust him. He didn’t want Hux escaping, but leaving Hux alone seemed to allow them both much more peace than before.

      The extra time also allowed Ren to return to his habits, pre-Hux, though he couldn’t seem to remember what they were. Ren would spend hours staring at his sword, or trying his hand at painting before growing bored and wandering off to find Hux. Nothing seemed to hold the same appeal that it did before Hux arrived, and Ren began to wonder how he possibly passed all of that time. It seemed like only yesterday that his Knights were still by his side, that he, Rey, Finn, and Poe wandered into this castle and were cursed, but now every second felt like an eternity and it was driving him mad.

      When Ren made his periodic check-ins, they were met with vague indifference that masked what Ren assumed was gratitude. Surely Hux must be getting lonely in this big castle without all of the servants and people around him constantly. Really, he’s doing Hux a favor by hanging around him.

      He almost called out to Hux, until he saw the sleeping prince on his bed. He looked exhausted from his cleaning expedition, hands red and raw from scrubbing, bags under his eyes telling Ren that he hadn’t slept in a few days. That fool. Does he really think he can clean the whole castle like this? He’s been working non-stop for a little over two weeks now and if he keeps it up, Ren is sure he’ll collapse from exhaustion again.

      However, this room did look much nicer than it ever had before. Ren could see the deep green color of the walls now that it wasn’t covered in three thousand years of dust. The windows sparkled, and the bed looked plush and soft instead of crusty and hard. Ren knew other rooms in the castle looked just as brilliant. He knew how Hux painstakingly dusted every single book in the library, scrubbed the stoves clean of grime, and washed out the old soot in the sitting room fireplace.  Hux did an amazing job.

      A twinge of guilt stabs at Ren as he thinks that Hux is cleaning this entire castle all on his own. He didn’t need to do it, and Ren wasn’t forcing him, but he decided all on his own to restore the estate to its former glory. Reasonably, he should help Hux clean, but it was nice to have someone clean up so that he didn’t have to (let’s face it, it’s been years and Ren hasn’t bothered to clean up the place. He isn’t about to start now.)

      Something was still annoying him, though, aside from the guilt. Hux may have cleaned up some of his castle, but it just didn’t shine like Ren remembered. He did an amazing job, but it wasn’t amazing enough. Maybe he could clean up, just a little bit, just to show Hux how it’s done.

      Ren’s hands glowed gold as he waved them around the room, and through his magic, the bedchamber was restored to its original glory, fixing the things that Hux could not. The wood of the floors and dresser were made like new, the chips in the bed frame were suddenly fixed, and  even Hux’s clothes were transformed into brilliant pieces that he would surely love.

      But, then there was still something bothering him. Now, the rest of the castle looked incredibly drab and horrid in comparison to this one room. Ren could’ve just left it, but it wasn’t the difference in cleanliness that bothered him, rather the fact that Hux would wake up to a beautiful room and then tire himself out even more trying to restore the castle to a state that only Ren could achieve. Hux would hate it, and then Ren would have to listen to him complain.

      So, without much thought, Ren swept through the castle, the gold glow of his magic not only cleaning it, but changing it into something Hux would marvel at. Each room glittered platinum, silver, and gold. Everything was made like new, as if the dust never existed. Ren made it pristine and elegant, as he imagines Hux’s home must look. He turned it into an astounding work of art that he knows no mortal has ever achieved. Only the library remained the same. Hux spent an entire week cleaning it. It would be cruel to let that hard work go to waste.

      It looked beautiful. He did a much better job of cleaning than Hux did, and Ren knew Hux would be impressed once he woke. Pride swelled in him as he went from room to room, admiring his work. Then the gardens caught his eye. Early in the winter, his garden was dead, frosted over in ice and snow until the spring sun rose to melt it away. It looked terrible. Hux would hate it, and then freeze to death trying to bring the plants back to life before they were ready.

      Ren left the castle and descended upon the gardens. They looked arguably worse than the inside of the castle. What wasn’t dead was overgrown. Vines and thorns littered the sides of the castle, the walls, and gate, hedges grew in peculiar shapes, despite not having any leaves, and millions of leaves and pinecones decorated the ground. This wouldn’t do.

      A wave of the gold magic melted the ice and turned the garden into a lush, green paradise. The outside of the castle was cleared of all dirt and vines,  the grass was freshly cut, hedges neatly shaped into different animals, the gazebo was repaired and entwined with flowers, the garden was full of every flower known to man, and Ren even added a hedge maze.

      His knights appeared from seemingly nowhere, beginning to patrol the new grounds. He shouldn’t have gotten distracted, but Ren thought the sight was a bitter sweet cruelty. Here were his knights, working dutifully, bodies dead, souls trapped, and only now did they get to enjoy something beautiful. Only in death did they get to enjoy this Eden, and it was only because of Hux that Ren even bothered to restore it. It was because of Hux, a man so undeserving of Ren’s grace, that his precious knights could enjoy something beautiful. What a cruel irony.

      Ren banished the thought from his mind. Now was not the time to reminisce or start another fight with Hux. Right now, he was cleaning, remodeling to show Hux what true beauty looks like, and there’s still one place that needs his attention.

      The library had been left alone. Though he initially claimed to leave it be due to Hux’s hard work, the truth is that he didn’t give a damn about Hux’s efforts. It’s just that nothing he thought of seemed right for the library. Hux spent most of his time here, reading, so Ren wanted to make sure Hux would be envious when walked in. He wanted Hux to boil with rage that Ren could make something so beautiful and he couldn’t, but also stare in awe at the magnificence of the room. However, nothing seemed to fit.

      Ren laid on one of the couches by the fireplace to think and rest. Using this kind of magic had taken a surprising toll on him. Typically, Ren’s magic is only used destructively: killing, controlling minds, casting curses and illusions, but restoration was new. Healing Hux had made him tired, but remodeling the entire estate had exhausted him. It felt surprisingly human. For once, Ren couldn’t keep his eyes open, as hard as he tried so he could think of ways to remake the library.

Only a moment, he told himself as his eyes slid shut. He would rest for only a moment and then go right back to creating a library worthy of Hux’s envy. Those few moments turned into a few minutes, and those few minutes turned into a few hours. Soon enough, Ren was fast asleep.

 

 ---

 

      Hux woke up in a room that he didn’t recognize. He was sure this was the same bedchamber he fell asleep in, but the rising sun showed him deep green walls that weren’t so green yesterday. Everything was still in its proper place, specifically the bucket and sponge Hux was using to clean the windows, so he knew he was still in Ren’s castle, but this room looked ever so slightly different that it seemed not at all the same. The wood was brand new, but the dresser and vanity were still the same, and the chips in the fireplace were gone, as were the ashes from the fire he lit a week ago. Something was off. Was Ren playing another trick?

      Upon walking into the hallway, Hux was convinced that this had to be a trick. There’s no way that the silver walls and gold tiled floors belonged to the same halls he walked through every day. In the dining hall, his food was set out not on bruised metal plates, but on fine china accompanied by crystal glasses rather than wooden mugs.

      It was like walking through a dream. Everything glittered in the sunlight, clean, new, and perfect. Ren appeared suddenly, quietly as Hux inspected the sitting room. Hux didn’t see him enter, but he didn’t have to. The smug, gloating aura was enough to detect him coming down the hall. Somehow, Hux knew Ren did all of this out of spite. “You seem to enjoy letting me wake up in confusion. First you take me hostage, then you heal wounds you inflicted, and now this.”

      “Do you like it?” Ren ignored his statement completely. There was the same sort of smugness in the question but also fear. Again with the fear; what was Ren so afraid of?

      “Like it?” Hux pressed down on a few of the piano keys and their soft sound filled the room, perfectly in tune. “This is not the castle I remember. These are not the same floors, the same walls. These paintings are too fresh, the windows too clean…What did you do?”

      Ren scoffed. “I cleaned,” he said simply. “You were taking far too long to finish the job, and your work was…acceptable, but not to my liking, so I decided to show you what my castle should look like.”

      Hux turned to face him, a skeptical look on his face. “Your dissatisfaction with my cleaning ability is reason to remodel the entire castle?”

      “Of course. How else could I teach you the proper way if not by showing you what to strive for?”

      “ _Teach_ me? Your method of teaching involves boasting your abilities? Such abilities that I do not and will never possess, for the sake of, what, making me feel inadequate?”

      “Does this make you feel inadequate?”

      Hux refused to give Ren the satisfaction he was looking for, choosing instead to send Ren a nasty glare as a pompous smile spread across his face.

      “You seem to have missed something,” Hux said, moving to inspect the lion head mounted above the fireplace.

      “Come now, Hux, don’t change the subject. I have been waiting all day to listen to your envious tirade. Do you intend to make a habit of disappointing me?” Ren followed him, watching as Hux moved furniture around so that he stood at eye level with the lion head.

      Again, Hux declined to answer, and triumph was added Ren’s aura of smug satisfaction. It was infuriating how Ren seemed to know what would set him off. Somehow, he knew that Hux would see the magnificence of the castle and hate that Ren could make something so beautiful and he couldn’t. His story didn’t quite add up, however. Why do this now? Of course, Hux’s cleaning expedition provided the perfect opportunity for Ren to show off, but he could’ve done so at any time. And then, there was still the matter of Ren’s fear.

      It must have been part of his great power, but Ren’s emotions always poured out of him, begging to be noticed whether he wanted to express them or not. Lately, Hux always felt his fear. It was small, but crushing as if the smallest, simplest thing would cause Ren to implode.

      Refocusing on the lion head in front of him, Hux reached out a hand to fluff up its fur. Ren’s magic may have cleaned and remodeled the castle, but it obviously didn’t take styling into account. Who pairs gold floors with platinum walls and mahogany furniture? Well, the mahogany is alright, but the walls should be more of a cream-white to off-set the intensity of the gold.

      In the sitting room alone, the poor lion head got the worst of it. Though dust-free, its fur lay matted, making it appear more like an over-grown cat than a fearsome lion. Hux brushed his hands carefully over the mane, combing through the long fur with his fingers so that it looked like a proper king. The lion head purred, rubbing against his hands gratefully. It moved.

      Hux let out an awkward scream and jumped back. It moved. He forgot, in that moment, that he was standing on a chair, and so there was nothing but air to support his weight as he moved backward. Hux felt himself falling, and briefly the thought crossed his mind that he may die right then, but the lion head captured his attention above all else: _it moved_.

      The biting cold of hard tile against his head never came. It took a moment, but Hux realized he hadn’t fallen all the way; Ren caught him. Hux didn’t know what was more surprising: the lion head that was now roaring at them, or that Ren held him tightly and that concern, on top of fear, was so visible on his face.

      His mind flew in every direction. Why was the lion moving? Was Ren actually concerned about him? Is that lion another cursed person, like Poe, Rey, and Finn? Ren has body heat. Ren has a physical, _tangible_ body. But, Poe said that the other cursed humans no longer spoke to them after they were cursed.

      Ren laughed, awkwardly. Hux didn’t know he was capable of awkwardness. “Don’t piss yourself. It’s only Poe’s dog.”

      “Poe has a dog…who was cursed with you and turned into a lion?” Hux stared at Ren as he got to his feet. Ren looked different somehow. His face was still distorted, marred, but less so.

      “Yes, it’s an almost cruel kind of irony. His name is Baron von Bark the Eighth, or ‘ BB-8’ for short,” Hux could make out distinct features now, besides his eyes. Ren had a longer nose and thinner lips, but Hux couldn’t tell if the black surrounding his face was hair or just shadows from the hood always drawn over his head.

      “I see,” Hux hadn’t really listened to Ren’s explanation. Still lost in thought, he turned away suddenly, and headed for the library.

      As far as he knew, this curse affected Ren physically as well as mystically. Killing, violence caused him to become more monstrous, so Poe told him and so he discovered as Ren forcefully persuaded him not to pursue the west wing. So, what caused him to become more human, and why did it happen so quickly?

       Ren’s been here for more years than Hux dares to imagine, and in all that time, he must have killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people who had the unfortunate fate of wandering into the castle. And then, he killed his knights, his lovers. That must have been like setting fire to his skin. How does all of the monstrosity born of death get washed away so suddenly?

      Hux pondered it as he sat down to read. That’s when he realized: Ren hadn’t changed the library. Everything was still the same soft white and blue that Hux so meticulously cleaned. The bear rug still lay in front of the fireplace, there were still cracks in the aged stone of the mantle, and the floor tiles weren’t blindingly gold. “You didn’t remodel in here,” he said.

      “Well, I…I thought that as well as showing you what proper cleaning looks like, I should leave you a space to practice on,” Ren replied. It was a lame excuse, and Hux could tell he was lying through his teeth. There’s the fear again. “Besides, you worked here tirelessly for a week. It would be a waste to throw away your hard work.”

      Is that what this was about? Ren didn’t want to be outdone? He wanted to prove that he could work just as hard as Hux could? Well, using magic isn’t exactly work.

      “And you’ve rubbed your hands raw from scrubbing everything down,” Ren continued. “If I had not stepped in, you may very well have killed yourself through exhaustion.”

      No, Ren didn’t do this out of jealousy, he did it out of concern. He was worried that Hux would hurt himself by working so hard. Hux rolled his eyes. Ren did this, all of this, just for him. It brought a smile to his heart that he refused to let appear on his face. Ren put on all of his dramatic theatrics to hide the fact that he cared? He needn’t bother; He’s so emotional that it didn’t surprise Hux at all. Ren may be a demon and a killer, but he kept his cursed friends around, and spared Hux for much longer than he should have. Hux should’ve expected that he’d come to care, at least a little bit, sooner or later.

      It was kind of nice.

      Hux let his mental barriers down so that he and Ren could read together once more. As he did, he felt Ren’s fear melt away. Now, with Ren in his head, he could feel the fear disappearing as if it were his own.

      Rather than thinking on it, or letting his thoughts be known, Hux read to them, silently, enjoying his return to the familiarity of pages beneath his fingers, and Ren’s swirling emotions in his head as the story rolled on.

      “You didn’t read ahead,” Ren said suddenly.

      “Excuse me?”

      “This is where we left off,” he explained. “You waited. You didn’t read any of the story without me.”

      Hux scoffed. “If I had, you would’ve grumbled about it until I went back to reread it. This was the simpler option.” Of course he didn’t read _this_ story without Ren. Unlike him, Hux is not a monster.

      After a moment, there was a small but noticeable burst of joy that coursed through Ren, as if he’d been holding it in. It wasn’t in reaction to the story, but instead focused around Hux. It was innocent; too innocent for something like Ren, but Hux found it oddly appropriate. That little spark made everything so peaceful, so Hux held on to it. Gently, he took a hold of it, nursing it as he read, and he could feel Ren relaxing as he did.

      When he looked up again, he watched as Ren lay patiently on a couch, waiting for Hux to continue. He saw Ren’s eyes, his nose, his mouth, and yes, that was definitely hair beneath that hood. Hux couldn’t tell before, but something changed again, and now the black mass around Ren’s head was definitely hair. If only Hux knew why he was changing, why he was beginning to look so…human.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      “ _’Who are you?’ Dean asked, knife in hand. Should the man attack him, he was ready to kill._

_The man in the trench-coat approached Dean. His eyes were wide and almost blank, but a spark of wonder resonated in them. ‘I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from per-‘_

_…Ren, are you paying attention?”_

 

      Hux put down the book to stare at Ren. He was using his magic to make the fire in the fireplace dance and not paying attention at all, which was odd considering he’d been very interested just yesterday.

      “Ren,” Hux said aloud.

      No response.

      “Ren,” he said again, more forcefully.

      Ren glanced over his shoulder, acknowledging Hux, but still not really listening. “You know,” Hux started. “If my reading has finally started to bore you, then you could find another book.”

      “No!” Ren turned suddenly. Then he added, calmer, “Your reading doesn’t bore me. I am simply tired of reading all the time. Can’t we do something else?”

      Hux was a bit perplexed. This is Ren’s castle. Hux is technically a prisoner. So, “Why are you asking me for permission? Did you not capture me? Do you not have mystical abilities far beyond that of any man’s imagination? If this bores you, then go do something else.”

      “Come with me,” Ren asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

      “Why? Do you need me to hold your hand?”

      “It’s not good for you to be in here all by yourself.”

      So, he’s lonely.

      “I am not lonely!”

      Hux cut off their mental connection, having forgotten that Ren could hear every thought while they were connected. It didn’t seem to work the other way around, but that didn’t stop Hux from being able to read Ren like an open book. He was definitely lonely, but beyond that he seemed anxious and excited.

      “Just come with me,” Ren told him.

      “Where to, your room? How scandalous.” Hux questioned sarcastically, following Ren with his eyes.

      Ren glared at him. “No; _outside_ ,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You need fresh air. The windows are closed all the time and you never bother to set foot outside of the castle, so we’re going to now.”

      “But, you forbade me to leave the castle,” Hux reminded him. “Or have you so conveniently forgotten?”

      The comment seemed to offend Ren. “I did no such thing!”

      How old was Ren that he forgot his own rules? “Yes, you did. When I first arrived here, I tried to open a window, and you slammed it shut and forbade me from leaving the castle, unless I wanted to die.”

      “Well if I forbade something, I can just as easily un-forbid it. You’re coming outside with me.”

      This is ridiculous. “I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘allow.’” Hux followed Ren through the castle, despite the fact that he’d rather not venture out in the freezing winter.

      Speaking of the weather… “Ren, it’s freezing outside. You cannot expect me to walk out there without proper attire! I can’t possibly go as all of the clothes you’ve provided me with are-“ A puff of magic cut him off. There was suddenly a weight on his shoulders, a little heavy and stiff, but still soft. Hux looked down to find a long, black great coat around his shoulders. It was very impressive, made of thick black wool and lined with silk.

      He really didn’t want to go outside, but it would be a waste not to use this magnificent coat and Ren was practically bouncing off the walls. So, Hux followed Ren while silently admiring the craftsmanship on the coat. Was it something Ren pulled from some bedchamber in the castle, or did he create it himself? Even for a demon with powerful magic, the artistry that went into this coat was exquisite. To know which fabrics would work best, and design the lapels so that they fell in such a formal but powerful way required a certain knowledge of style that Hux assumed Ren lacked given poor choice of design around the castle, but maybe he was more sensible than Hux thought.

      Lost in admiration of his new coat, Hux didn’t notice they were outside until he felt snow crunching beneath his feet. The cold air hit his face as he took in the winter wonderland around him. It was beautiful.

 

\---

 

      Ren watched with pride as Hux marveled at his handiwork. Though Hux had re-explored the interior of the castle to see what Ren did with it, he had yet to venture outside.

      “Is this why you wanted to come outside?” Hux asked. “To show me your green thumb?”

      “What do you think of it?” Ren prompted. Did it sound too eager? Perhaps, but he enjoyed the way Hux always observed everything so slowly, carefully, as if he was trying to write every single detail into his memories.

      “I think it looks absurd,” Hux replied, bending over to pick up some snow. “It’s the middle of winter. Your roses should not be in full bloom, and the grass should be dead. Are you trying to advertise your magic to the world, because I can guarantee that even with your giant walls, this will be noticeable for miles.”

      What.

      Ren wanted to say something, anything to tell Hux how wrong he was. This garden looked magnificent. How dare he say that it looks ‘absurd’! However, Ren couldn’t find anything to say. There was the anger flaring up inside him, hot and bright like a firestorm, but right beside it burned something else. Something like…disappointment? It was odd. Ren held on to the anger as tightly as he could, but the other feeling kept gnawing at him.

 ** _He hates it,_** the feeling said. **_He hates you and he hates your garden and all of the work you did for him._ ** It started feeding his anger, making him forget why he brought Hux out here in the first place. _**You should hurt him.**_

      So, Ren did. The anger burst inside him, blinding him to all but the feelings of hate and rage. “How dare you!” he screamed at Hux. “Do you think you can insult me and get away with it? I will teach you the meaning of absurd. I will bend your body until it-“

      Suddenly his vision was all white and his face was cold. The action broke Ren out of his angry tirade for a moment. Wiping the white stuff from his face, he found his hand full of snow. Did Hux throw snow at him? Why would he –

 ** _He attacked you!_** That mysterious feeling inside him came back in full force. **_He blinded you with the snow, and now he’s going to try to escape the castle. He planned this. He planned for you to bring him outside so that he could escape._**

      Yes, that’s right. Of course, Hux would do something like this. Ren wouldn’t let him go so easily. A few feet away, Hux stood with more snow in his hands. He’s going to attack again. “So this is your grand scheme?” Ren bellowed. “Get me to take you outside, blind me with snow, and then run back to your pathetic kingdom? My knights are here in the gardens, foolish prince. You will not esca-“

      More snow hit his face. “Stop _doing_ that!” Ren wiped the snow from his face again. “I assumed that you were, at the very least, an honorable and respectful man. What kind of boorish bastard are you that you refuse to let your opponents even finish their sentences?”

      “A smart one,” Hux replied. He wore a challenging smirk that Ren wanted to burn off of his face. “It’s just snow, Ren. It’s not going to hurt you.”

 ** _Attack him. Attack him!_** The feeling started sounding more like a voice, one that Ren has heard before. **_He wants to hurt you. Don’t let him hurt you._ ** Eyes glowing red, Ren let his magic work, picking up snow as he approached Hux. If Hux wanted a battle, then Ren would give him a battle, and he’d do it on Hux’s terms too.

      His magic amassed a gigantic snowball that kept growing as Ren moved forward. Hux looked back at him, wide-eyed and a little scared. Good. He didn’t deserve the comforts of a fair fight. Then Hux took off running. Clutching the great coat around him, he ran off towards the gate. Ren was livid. Hux _did_ intend to escape today, but he would not escape alive.

      Ren chucked the giant snowball at the gate. By now, it was the size of a horse. He’d bury Hux in snow and suffocate him in ice. It landed with a resounding thud, shaking the ground. Ren smiled triumphantly. Under the mound of snow laid the dark black coat he’d given Hux. It may have been a waste to give him something so pretty only to kill him so soon afterwards, but that is the way of things.

 ** _Excellent. Now he can’t hurt you._** Yes, now that Hux was dead, he couldn’t hurt Ren. He couldn’t attack or leave. Ren stared down at the great coat, and he should’ve been happy, but instead there was guilt, fear, anger…regret. He killed Hux.

      He killed Hux.

      Ren killed Hux, buried him beneath the snow and ice, and Ren realizes what that feeling, that voice was that kept talking to him. It didn’t have a name; if it did, Ren didn’t know it, but that was the same thing that told him to hurt Elle, and poison Kirenia, burn Adon, kill Kane, kill Lolonyo, kill Hasna. Kill, kill, kill; that’s all it ever wants, and Ren listens.

      He didn’t want to, but he listened, and now Hux is gone. He doesn’t want Hux to be gone. He didn’t actually mean to kill Hux. Is there any way to take it back, to…to dig him out? Maybe that would work. Maybe Hux was still alive and just buried in the snow. Ren could dig him out and it would be alright. Hux would be alright.

 ** _He’s dead_** _,_ the voice told him, and Ren listened. He didn’t want to listen. He wanted to drop to his knees and start digging through the snow, but he listened. Ren stood there, staring at the snow, and listened to the sound of boots crunching snow.

      An intruder.

      On instinct, Ren whipped around, ready to attack, and another snowball hit his face. When it fell away from his face, Ren saw a man standing a few feet away. He was tall, lithe, had bright orange hair, and was severely underdressed for this kind of weather.

      Hux.

      “That is unfair! Your magic gives you a ridiculously unfair advantage. You could’ve killed me with that thing!” Hux gestured to the giant snowball that blocked the gate.

      Hux is okay.

      “ _Te egy szamár!”_ Hux threw another snowball at him, and Ren let it hit his face.

      Hux is alive. He dodged Ren’s attack, and he’s okay. The fear and regret and guilt fizzled out as Ren calmed himself, but the anger never left him. Hux let Ren think he was dead. He scared Ren. Ren’s going to kill him.

      With an ear piercing scream that cut through the air, Ren gathered as many snowballs as he could. One by one, his magic sent them flying at Hux in a relentless barrage. Hux ran for his life, making as many turns as he could to avoid getting hit. Luckily for him, Ren had terrible aim.

      Ren must have thrown thirty snowballs before he lost track of Hux. He paused, looking around frozen garden for any sign of orange hair. Then a snowball hit his back. Ren turned suddenly, sending another few snowballs in that direction, but he saw no Hux. Another snowball hit the side of his head, and Ren turned again, throwing back more snowballs. No matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to find Hux anywhere, but Hux was pretty good at finding him.

      Another twelve snowballs hit him before Ren finally erupted. He let out another ungodly scream, and let a wave of power burst outward, shaking the ground and sending everything flying backwards, including Hux. From the corner of his eye, Ren saw a puff of orange fall on the ground. He hurled all of the snowballs he had towards the orange, and was pleased to hear a surprised yelp in reply.

      Then Hux started to run again. He was quick on his feet, but Ren was faster, following only a few feet behind with more snowballs, throwing them one at a time now so that he wouldn’t lose Hux again. Hux staggered forward with every hit, until he slowed to a halt. Ren had long since stopped chasing him, but kept up his attack.

      Tired and panting, Hux turned around to defend himself against the attack, but then Ren stopped. Hux stood there for a moment, arms blocking his face and view of Ren. Now to finish him off. Taking advantage of Hux’s momentary distraction, Ren scooped up some snow in his hands, instead of with his magic. He packed it together tightly, just as he watched Hux do when they first walked out there.

      Hesitantly, Hux lowered his arms to see why Ren wasn’t attacking anymore, and Ren was ready. He threw the snowball at Hux’s head, putting as much force and faith behind it as he could. His magical aim was terrible, but maybe he had a better arm.

      Bullseye.

      The snowball hit Hux square in the face, and he fell back on the ground, arms spread out on either side of him. Serves him right. Ren let himself have a moment of joy. He didn’t take his eyes off of Hux, but allowed himself to smile and revel in his triumph. He’d won this battle, and Hux was okay.

      Well, he wasn’t getting up, but he was okay….Hux was okay, right?  Ren ran, as quickly as he could, over to where Hux laid. Hux wasn’t screaming in pain, or trying to hold himself together. He looked okay.

      A wave of relief washed over Ren when Hux blinked the snow away from his eyes. He stared up at Ren with green eyes. Ren didn’t know Hux had green eyes. Had they always been that color? Had they always been so bright, so…happy?

      And then, Hux started to laugh. Ren’s never heard that before. His face was red, his eyes crinkled at the edges as he broke out in the biggest smile Ren’s ever seen, and he laughed. It wasn’t melodic, or pretty – in fact, it sounded a bit like a witch’s cackle – but Ren liked it. It was happy. It was Kirenia’s laugh. She used to laugh like this, carefree and so full of joy. Hux laughed just like her.

      “I guess you’ve won,” Hux said, voice a bit hoarse. “Twas an honor, sir,” He saluted Ren, but remained lying in the snow, trying to catch his breath.

      There was still a happy smile on his face. Ren knew that smile; it was Elle’s smile, so peaceful and content. Hux isn’t them, and he’ll never be them, but he’s just like them. Ren couldn’t deny that anymore. He had Elle’s smile, and Kirenia’s laugh; Kane’s intelligence, and Hasna’s passion.

      “You know, I’m not going to leave,” Hux said suddenly. The words surprised Ren. Hux had freedom at his fingertips. Now that Ren’s allowed him outside, he could probably slip away without Ren even noticing. “You needn’t be so worried, Ren. I know I can’t just leave – you’d miss me too much.”

      “You evade me so easily. Why not just go?” Ren asked, not wanting to believe the hope that swelled in his heart.

      “I have yet to break the curse,” Hux told him. “To Poe, Rey, and Finn, I am bound by honor to ensure that they are returned to their rightful state as they saved me from…you.”

      “From me?”

      “Yes, you were kind of an ass. Still are. Besides, you’d catch me with that damn magic of yours. You nearly had me with the snowball earlier. If I had actually intended to escape, I would’ve surly died.”

      Ren didn’t reply. Hux was right, he had been an ass, but he had every reason to be. Hux shouldn’t have been in the west wing. He should’ve followed Ren’s rules and not ventured back there, and then Ren wouldn’t have had to hurt him.

      But, Ren didn’t have to hurt him. That’s just what the voice said to do, and Ren listened. He always listened.

      He looked up to the sky, wondering what to say. It’s not like Ren wanted to hurt Hux, but that was the only way to make him understand that he couldn’t go to the west wing, that he couldn’t break the curse. Ren needed the power too much. He relied on it, craved it, but more than that, he didn’t want to be the weak, pathetic child that he was before the curse. He knew it was selfish. Poe, Rey, and Finn didn’t deserve to be stuck in this castle for as long as they have been, but Ren couldn’t go back to being that.

      That’s why he’s kept Hux out of the west wing. If he didn’t let Hux near the sword, or even mention it, then Hux would forget about it and the curse wouldn’t be broken. At least, he was _supposed_ to forget about it, but he didn’t. Of course he didn’t.

      “I’m sorry,” Ren said. It was the only thing left to say. The words didn’t feel like enough, and that voice in his head wouldn’t stop screaming at him that he was making a mistake, that he should just kill Hux now and get it over with, but Ren needed to say it.

      “You’re _sorry_?” Hux’s tone hurt. He didn’t believe Ren, but then again, he didn’t have a reason to. “Whatever could you be sorry _for_? Imprisoning me, stalking me, invading my private thoughts, wounding me, almost killing me? Surely it’s not any of _that_.”

      The guilt burned worse than fire. Hux wasn’t smiling anymore. He was angry. “I’m sorry…for all of it,” Ren replied.

      Hux pushed himself upright and glared. Ren wished he was smiling again. “If you’re really so sorry, then why did you do all of it? Why don’t you do something to fix it? _Pokol_ , why are you even apologizing?”

      “I…because I…” That’s a good question: why?

      Well, Ren knew why, but he couldn’t say it out loud. Hux was angry with him now, and he stormed back into the castle, great coat thrown over his shoulder, but it was better like this.

      It was better if Hux didn’t know why, after all of the anger and fear and guilt and joy, he reminded Ren so much of the knights. It was better if Hux didn’t know why the voice in Ren’s head wanted him to hurt Hux. It was better if Hux didn’t know why Ren was so scared that he would break the curse. Ren needed him to stay, but saying it out loud would make it too real. Ren might accidentally scare Hux away. He might accidentally say:

 

      ‘I love you.’

 

\--- 

 

      Hux shouldn’t have gotten so angry. In fact, he didn’t even know why he was so angry. Ren only apologized. If anything, he should be a little happy that Ren finally saw the error of his ways and would hopefully stop trying to kill Hux, but instead he got angry and snapped.

      Tossing the great coat on his bed, Hux ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long, and starting to curl a bit. There were no products in this castle he could use to smooth it back, and, surprisingly, no scissors either. He could’ve used a sword or kitchen knife to make it more manageable, but it seemed like more trouble than it was worth. At least he’s gotten used to his short beard, or this extended stay would’ve been a true nightmare.     

      Calmer now, slightly distracted by his vanity, Hux looked out the window and saw Ren sitting in the gazebo. He looked so lonely. One of the shadow knights passed him, and Ren’s head snapped up, following it as it moved. For a moment, it stopped and looked at Ren, and Ren reached out to it, but it moved away before Ren could do anything else.

      It was sad. Ren must have really loved those knights, but something happened and he killed them all. Hux looked back at the great coat on his bed and idly wondered if Ren gave the knights gifts like that while they were still alive. Surely, he must have, but then what does that mean for Hux?

      Ren can’t be falling in love with him. That’s insane. That monster couldn’t possibly love anyone, even if it was true that he loved his knights, it probably wasn’t real love. Hux hated to dwell on it, but the thought kept coming back. With it, came this squeezing feeling in his heart, like he was so close to something, but it was just out of reach. Hux didn’t like that feeling. It felt dangerously close to caring about Ren and _that_ was something he could never let happen.

      But looking back at Ren in the gazebo, the feeling was there. Maybe it was just pity, a projection of Ren’s sadness onto him. God knows he can feel Ren’s emotions rolling off of him like waves. This feeling inside him was probably just an extension of that.

      It had to be. There’s no way it could be anything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Things liked to happen when Hux was reading. He found out about his father’s capture while reading, Ren pestered him while reading, Ren interrupted him because he wanted to be read to, Ren pulled him away from his reading show him the gardens – actually, Ren liked to happen when Hux was reading. He couldn’t leave Hux alone for more than ten minutes so that Hux could do more research on that damn sword, and he couldn’t pay attention for more than twenty so that they could read together.

      “Do I even want to know?” Hux asked, rubbing his temples. Ren had run to the window in the middle of their book. It was getting good. Samuel had just accepted Lucifer’s offer, and they were a few chapters away from finishing, but Ren suddenly shot up from the couch and ran to the window.

      Of course, Ren didn’t answer him. He hadn’t been saying much lately, not since their snowball fight. Admittedly, it had been a fun day, even if Ren took it far too seriously – Hux doesn’t think he enjoyed himself so much since his sister was still alive – but he hasn’t said much since that day. Perhaps Hux snapped at him too quickly, even if he wouldn’t say why, he still apologized, and that has to count for something.

      “ _Ren_.”

      “Intruders.”

      “Really? Someone managed to climb over that gigantic ball of ice you threw in front of the gate? We should invite them in. They must be skilled to scale something so excessively massive. Maybe they’d like some hot tea,” Hux stared at Ren’s back, hoping to get a rise out of him. He knew how seriously Ren took intruders – just look at where Hux is now – but if the intruders were his people, Hux wanted to keep Ren from hurting them.

      “This is not a joke, Hux. They look experienced. They could hurt you,” Ren sounded…concerned? He’s been acting weird since their snow day, and Hux couldn’t quite say why.

      “I can protect myself, you know. If I can defend myself from you, then I can fend off a few wannabe bandits.”

      “Keep the link open. If they get past me, they could seriously hurt you. Make sure you say something if you see one of them.”

      “Yes, of course. Go on, dear. Just be back in time for dinner. I have a hog in the oven,” Hux teased him using the most sarcastic tone he could manage. He found it ridiculous how Ren talked to him like a worrying husband whose wife was seeing him off to battle. Hux can take care of himself, and Ren knows that.

      Ren turned to glare at him, but instead of angry he looked…embarrassed? He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a moment, and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. No words ever came out anymore.

      “What, Ren? Just go. I won’t shut you out.”

      Ren stared at him a moment longer, then whispered, “Thank you.”

      He rushed off to the castle gates, leaving Hux confused. First Ren apologizes, and now he says ‘thank you’? What is the world coming to?

      The look on his face was so soft, so human. Come to think of it, Ren looked much more human than Hux remembered. The change wasn’t noticeable at first, but over the months that Hux has been here, Ren has definitely changed. He noticed it before, with Ren’s face, but now the rest of him followed suit. What was an eight-foot demon, withered body draped in shadows, skin melted, and figure bony now appeared as a young man barely taller than Hux. He was still thin, still disfigured, but so much less so than when Ren first saw him. His hair was wavy and a little long, there was this distinct crook in the middle of his nose, and Hux swore that there were freckles on his face. Is this something close to what he looked like before the curse?

 _“Hux,”_ And there’s Ren again, checking in like a worried mother.

      “ _I’m alright,”_ Hux replied, rolling his eyes.

_“Do you remember how to get to the west wing? Go there, now. You’ll be safe there.”_

_“Why? No one is here but me. I am fine.”_

_“Do not argue with me right now. You need to go.”_

_“No-“_ Pain burned through Hux’s mind: Ren’s harsh warning to listen and obey. That’s more like the Ren he knows. _“Alright, alright! I’ll go; just_ stop _that.”_

      Hux put down his book and started for the west wing. Why did Ren want him to go there after such a strict warning not to? The intruders couldn’t be that bad. Ren is just paranoid. Still, Hux kept walking until he came across a wall where he was sure the west wing should have started. He looked around himself, wondering if he’d taken a wrong turn somewhere.

      No, this was the right place. The west wing should be right there. Ren must have covered it up. Hux placed his hand against the wall and pushed gently. Slowly, the wall faded away to reveal the long corridor of the west wing. It looked the same as the castle had before Ren remade it: no platinum walls, no gold floors. Dust still floated through the air making Hux cough a bit.

      Now, where to go? He could browse the drawing-turned-storage room with dozens of dusty old paintings, or he could take a nap in Ren’s bed, but his best bet was probably to go to the sword. He should take what notes he could while he was allowed back here, but he couldn’t move.

      Upon trying to walk forward, or move his arms, Hux found himself stuck in place. Ren. _“This isn’t funny, Ren! Are there even any intruders, or did you just want an excuse to pull this shit again?”_

      “You’re surprisingly calm for a man about to lose his life,” That’s not Ren’s voice.

_“Ren, stop it.”_

      “I can believe that demon has such a pretty pet. Tell me, how skilled is your mouth?” Hands combed through his hair and caressed his jaw. Those weren’t Ren’s hands.

      “ _Ren!”_

      “Maybe I’ll let you live. The boys’ll _love_ you,” The mysterious man came into view, eyes glowing red just like Ren’s, but it wasn’t Ren. He was a wizard, like the ones that used to roam this castle, but he had dark magic, like Ren.

      Hux tried to scream, but the wizard’s magic held his mouth shut. He circled Hux like a predator and his icy gaze held no sign of mercy. If Hux did anything wrong, this man would kill him.

_“Ren, segítsen! There’s a wizard here. He has me-“_

      “Oh, no no no, I wouldn’t bother trying to contact your master,” The wizard interrupted his thoughts. “I’ve ensured that no one will be coming for you…well, _I_ will. The question is whether I should take you now, or later?”

      Disgustingly hot breath brushed Hux’s ear and a chunky hand came down to grab at his ass. “How about both?”

      Fear coursed through Hux as the wizard started ripping at his clothes. He was going to be raped, and he couldn’t do a thing about it. He couldn’t talk his way out of this one, or fight back, or do anything. Nails raked down his shoulders and arms as his shirt was ripped off, and Hux was pushed to the ground. Hell, he couldn’t even close his eyes. Then, the wizard flipped him over on to his back, and…is that Finn?

      Metal gleamed in the light and a resounding _thunk_ sounded through the hall as Finn brought his gauntlets down on the wizards head. It didn’t knock him out, but it did distract him enough to break the hold he had over Hux. Hux scrambled to his feet, holding together the remainder of his shirt and watched as the wizard tried to figure out why a suit of armor attacked him.

      “Go, Hux!” Turning, Hux saw a mirror hanging on the wall. Poe.

      “We’ve got this,” he said. “Get out of here, quickly!”

      Hux didn’t need to be told twice. He ran faster than he ever had in his entire life, straight for the council chamber. The sword was there. He’d have a weapon to defend himself.

      Behind him, Hux could hear the wizard trying to fight Finn, and losing. It sounded like his magic didn’t affect the suit of armor, perhaps because it was a cursed suit of armor, and Poe’s taunting sounded infuriating.

      “Come at me, you ugly son of a bitch!” Poe yelled. There was a loud crack of glass shattering, and then the clanking of armor moving. “That’s right fustylugs! You can’t hurt me; I’m a fucking mirror. Tell _that_ to kanjiklub!”

      “I _am_ Kanjiklub!” The wizard shouted back.

      Hux could’ve laughed if he wasn’t so afraid. He burst into the council chamber, slamming the door shut behind him. Without stopping, he lunged for the sword, and jumped behind a pile of broken chairs, holding the sword out in front of him towards the door.

      Then he waited.

      The clanking and cursing from Finn and Poe sounded muffled behind the door, but their battle was coming to a quick end. He heard a loud burst of metal and Poe screaming out for his friend, but then Poe’s screaming abruptly stopped as well. Hux held the sword tightly, muscles tensing. Even if it was useless to fight back, Hux had to try. He couldn’t just let himself go down without a fight.

      For a moment, his mind flickered to Ren. Where was he? What happened? Why wasn’t he responding to anything? _“Ren, please. Mondj valamit!”_ But there was no reply.

      The door burst down, sending wood splintering across the room, and the wizard stepped inside. His glowing red eyes burned with hate and rage, and Hux thought they looked like Ren’s eyes, but they weren’t. Ren wouldn’t hurt him, not like this.

      Raising his arm, the wizard tried to immobilize Hux again, but then the sword started glowing. The ruby on the hilt seemed to drink up the power, and Hux was immune to the magic. The wizard tried again, this time throwing lightening, ice, rocks, wood, fire – he was an elemental mage. Hux raised the sword to block each attack, and it worked. The sword seemed to protect him, deflecting whatever spells the wizard cast.

      Hux remembers reading about elemental mages in the library. When the old wizards ruled over this castle, they taught every sort of magic. Thanks to them, Hux knew exactly how to fight this bastard: elemental mages are weak against the elements. Ironic, but useful to know.

      First, he had to lower the wizard’s defenses, let him think he was winning. Using the sword to deflect oncoming attacks, Hux let himself be hit a few times by the fire and ice – though not the easiest to recover from, they would provide the greatest counter attack.

      Then, he had to draw the wizard’s attacks to him and find an opening. Hux jumped and turned and ran around the room, frustrating the wizard. Hux deflected everything he could, making it bounce off the sword and back at the wizard, shocking him and burning him with his own magic. Their fight was breaking down what was left of this room, but it wasn’t even close to being over – that is, until the wizard sent a huge blast of ice Hux’s way.

      Now’s his chance! Hux stopped suddenly and raised the sword. The icy blast bounced off the sword, and hit a corner of the room, glossing it over in ice. Slowly, Hux moved the sword, angling it so that the ice shot back at the wizard, until his body started to freeze over. The wizard caught on quick, and stopped the blast, but his feet were already frozen to the ground, right in front of an open window.

      Their battle paused. Both men panted, each trying to assess the other’s movements and figure out their next move. Hux was at an obvious advantage. Though matched against an elemental mage who possessed abilities far beyond anything Hux could do, Hux had knowledge and experience on his side. He didn’t have command over his own elite order of knights for nothing. If the wizard tried anything, Hux already knew how to counter it. The sword in his hand blocked everything the wizard could cast, and anything that it couldn’t block or absorb (rocks, wood, large and heavy objects), Hux was fast enough to dodge.

      Due to his lack of exercise over the past few months, Hux was certainly significantly more tired than the wizard, but he had the bastard, quite literally, backed into a corner with no way out. Well, he could always jump out the window, but no one could survive a seventy-foot drop without the help of very specific magic. From the way he was so easily distracted by Finn and Poe, Hux figured this wizard was too inexperienced with Ren’s kind of demon magic to levitate himself under pressure.

      “You’re surprisingly quiet for a man about to lose his life,” Hux mocked. His frustration reflected itself as an icy gaze, and the wizard looked terrified as he approached.

      “Th-that. That’s the demon’s sword! Give it to me! If-if you give it to me, then I’ll tell my boys to let you live” The wizard cried. So, he was trying to bargain with Hux? Why? He could still escape, still attack Hux. Why try to make deals now? “. You’re that dead prince, right? We’ll take you back to your castle. Just…just let me live.”

      Dead prince? So, his father didn’t even try to come back for him? He just told the whole kingdom that Hux was dead. He abandoned Hux, and left him to die. That cockroach.

      “Hmm…you’ll let me live? That is an interesting proposition,” Hux feigned interest, and looked off to one side, as if to actually consider the offer. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux saw the wizard raising his hands, preparing to attack Hux while he was close. So, Hux was right; he did have a plan. Unfortunately for him, it was a shit plan.

      Mercilessly, Hux swung the sword down, cutting off both hands and sending blood gushing everywhere. The wizard screamed in agony. 

      “Oh, no no no, we can’t have you attacking me. You know, it’s very rude not to pay attention whilst someone is talking to you.” Hux spoke casually, admiring the way the sword literally soaked up the blood that stained its blade.

       Looking at it close up, the ruby had a large crack running about half-way through it, though Hux doesn’t remember it being that way when he first saw it a few months ago. It pulsed as it drank up the blood, and Hux thought of the curse: Ren gets his power through violence, and this sword has something to do with the curse. Perhaps killing, specifically with the sword, gave him more power. What, then, could break the curse? Life is the opposite of death, and yet bringing the garden to life didn’t seem to hinder Ren’s power at all, not that Hux had seen much of it lately.

      The wizard groaned in pain. Right, there’s still this damned bastard to deal with.

      “You know, I was going to play with you a little longer, but I have bigger problems to deal with. You better hope that demon outside isn’t dead, or I’ll bring you back to life and make you bleed slowly. I’ll pierce your skin with thousands of needles and let you bleed out like that. Then, I’ll break your bones and let wolves eat whatever’s left.”

      In one swift motion, Hux swung the sword down and broke the ice around the wizard’s feet. The wizard looked astounded. He still shook in terror and pain, but marveled at Hux’s sudden display of mercy. Then the look faded into horror as Hux plunged the sword through his stomach.

      “Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you any hope,” Hux whispered to him, leaning in close. “I just needed to free your feet so that you’d fall out of the window.” As he pulled out the sword, Hux pushed back on the wizard’s shoulder, sending him toppling over the windowsill and to his demise.

      Hux watched as the wizard hit the roofing below with a sickening crack, signaling the breaking of bones, and then rolled off the roof and on to the snowy ground. He landed in a surprisingly straight line and bled from his severed wrists and stomach.

      It was a pretty nice picture. The way his blood seeped into the snow made him look like a giant penis. Though slightly childish, Hux figured it was appropriate, considering he was a dick for even thinking that he could kill Hux, and Hux let himself snicker at the sight.

      “Big mistake,” a voice whispered in Hux’s ear, and he whipped around in time for a dagger to be lodged in his side.

      The pain didn’t register at first. Hux just saw a woman with a tear-stained face, and death in her eyes – probably the wife or sister of the man he’d just killed. She twisted the dagger and then the pain shot through his body. Hux dropped the sword and fell to his knees, clutching the wound.

      “We could’ve saved you from this demon,” she said. “You just had to do as Tasu Leech asked, and we could’ve spared you. Instead, you killed him!”

      A terrible scream interrupted her rant, and suddenly Ren was in the doorway. It was hard for Hux to focus because of the pain, but he called out to Ren, to let him know he was still alive. “ _Ren_ , e _lkéstél , de ez rendben van . Jól vagyok. Megszabadulni tőle , kérem.”_

      Ren stared at him for a moment, obviously not understanding a word, but it seemed to calm him, regardless. As soon as Hux looked up at him, Ren turned to the woman. His eyes glowed red and she was raised up in the air, dangling by her neck. She gasped for breath, desperate and afraid.

      “You hurt him,” Ren growled at her. “You and that wretched leader of yours hurt him! Where is Tasu Leech?!”

      “Dead,” Hux interjected. Ren looked down to him, worry written all over his face as he took in Hux’s injuries, but he followed as Hux gestured out the window.

      “You’ll join him,” He told the woman, and summoned his sword to his hand. More violently than Hux, Ren plunged the sword through the woman and threw her out the window. Her screams were stopped by another sickening crack.

      While Ren watched her fall, Hux noticed that the wizard’s hands were still there on the ground. With a bit of effort, he took them and tossed them out the window, hoping that they landed somewhere close to the bodies for easier disposal later.

      “You have good aim,” Ren said. Through their mental link, he showed Hux what they looked like. Tasu Leech laid there, still looking like a giant penis, but now the woman laid face-down on top of him, her face in his crotch, and both of his severed hands on her head.

      Hux laughed, and immediately doubled over in pain. The dagger was still lodged in his side, and it hurt like hell. Ren dropped to his side, checking over Hux for all possible wounds.

      “I told you they could hurt you,” he scolded, pulling out the dagger. Hux grunted, but refused to scream, even as blood gushed out of the wound.  A cold prickling feeling surrounded the wound, and Hux looked down at Ren’s hands glowing blue. It was strange to watch and feel his flesh knitting itself back together, but feeling of this gentle magic was soothing, calming.

      “And I told you I’d be fine.”

      “You’re not fine; you’re hurt.”

      “I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Hux reached out and tilted Ren’s head up, forcing eye contact. He looked worried, tired, scared. “Now, are _you_ alright? You’re the one who took on most of them. Who cares how I am?”

      He had no idea why he was so concerned for Ren, though it could just be a natural occurrence after spending every day of the past five months together. He’d be damned if this was some sort of Stockholm syndrome, but it’s not as if Ren’s been abusing him. Reading together by the fire almost every day isn’t exactly what Hux would call “abusive.” Besides, Ren is the most annoyingly childish being Hux has ever met. Who else would remodel their entire home just to one-up somebody else’s cleaning skills?

      “I do. I care.” Ren told him, too gently. Ren seemed to realize what he said, and refocused his attention on Hux’s wound. “A-and I’m fine. You shouldn’t worry about me.”

      “Who said I was worried?” Hux teased. Ren stopped his ministrations and looked up at Hux. The wound felt much better, though not completely healed, and Ren looked very worn out. “How can you be fine? There must have been dozens of them for you not to come when I called, and you look exhausted.”

      “Actually, my exhaustion stems from the healing magic. The curse doesn’t like that kind of magic, so it drains my energy quicker. As for our guests, there were actually only a handful of them. They were skilled, however, and blocked our connection with magic.”

      “Then you just happened to come looking for me right before that bitch killed me?”

      “It was the sword. You used it to defend yourself didn’t you? You probably know by now that it’s the source of my power. I could feel it as it defended you, and when you killed Tasu Leech, power surged through me.”

      Hux took the sword in his hand and inspected it. “This is the key to breaking your curse, isn’t it?”

      “Yes, but only you can read the inscription. It’s been three thousand years, and you’re the only one who’s ever been able to read it.”

      “Three thousand?” Hux looked to Ren, awe-struck. He and Poe and Rey and Finn have been trapped here for three-thousand years? That means those wizards that were here before must be ancient. “How have you kept this castle together?

      Ren looked around the room, “The wizards before me put a spell on it. It will stay together forever, though not in the best condition…Can you…could you tell me what the inscription says?

      “You’re not going to choke me? Demand me to tell you like last time?” Hux couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease when it came around, but the sad look on Ren’s face as he remembered what he did to Hux made Hux wish he hadn’t said it. So, Hux read the inscription.

 

“ _A kő a gyűlölet, a harag, a kétségbeesés_

_Ebből táplálkozik keserű íze könnyek_

_Vér kell csapdába a szörny ott_

_De a szeretet pecsételi meg évek óta._

 

The stone of hate, of anger, of despair

It feeds on bitter taste of tears

Blood shall trap the monster there

But love will seal it for years.”

 

      “How are you able to read it?” Ren asked suddenly. He was so calmed as Hux spoke that Hux almost thought he fell asleep again. “It’s an ancient language. Not even the wizards knew it.”

      “Perhaps it’s not as ancient as it is foreign. This is my mother’s native tongue,” Hux’s fingers traced the sword, and he reminisced about his mother, letting the image of her flow to Ren. “She taught me her language first, before I learned the kingdom’s common language. It angered my father, but we still talk to each other in this way as a sort of promise to take care of each other.”

      “Can you teach me?”

      “Sorry?” The question caught Hux off guard. He expected Ren to ask more about the inscription, not his native language.

      Ren wouldn’t meet his eyes, very obviously embarrassed. “Never mind. Pretend I didn’t say that…uh, the inscription. The first part refers to my power. The ruby must be a cursed stone that feeds on death and blood. By killing I gain power, but we already know that.”

      “Right,” Hux was still a little skeptical of Ren’s earlier question and why he wanted to suddenly learn Hux’s language, but he’d let it go for now. The curse was much more important. “But, the last part, about love sealing it, sealing you. What does that mean?”

      “I don’t know,” Ren said, taking the sword, inspecting it. “I have loved many times. I loved my knights dearly, but this…this crack. Where did it come from?”

      “It was there when I took it, however it must be recent for the ruby was not cracked when I first found this room all those months ago. Has this never happened before?”

      “No, never.”

      “Could it have something to do with the last line of the inscription?”

      “I don’t see how. I loved my knights dearly and this never happened. I don’t see how loving y-…” Ren trailed off, looking as if he realized the answer to the riddle.

      Hux wanted to question him. He was ready to fire away and figure out this mystery so that he could go home, but then the ruby cracked. It was loud and sudden and it happened without any warning, but as soon as Ren trailed off, it cracked.

      They both looked at the ruby. The crack had elongated, and the ruby was nearly split in half. Ren dropped the sword suddenly and backed away from it like it was poison.

      “Ren, what happened? What did you realize? Ren, come back!” Hux shouted after him, but Ren ran off into the castle, leaving Hux with the sword. He tried reaching out to Ren mentally, but even that was strained.

      Something happened, but Ren wouldn’t tell him. That’s never stopped Hux before. Though still sore, Hux pushed himself to his feet and took the sword with him. Using it as a support, he hobbled his way down to the library to start researching. Breaking this curse had something to do with love, and Hux was going to figure out what it was whether Ren wanted to help him or not.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I'm really disappointing that I didn't hit 40k words. I was so close, and technically I could still add in a paragraph somewhere, but the story flows so nicely that I didn't want to do anything to it. Oh well.
> 
> Head to the next chapter to continue the adventure!


	3. Chapter 3

 

      The clanking of Finn’s armor was arguably more annoying than Ren reading over his shoulder. Back and forth, the suit of armor ran, retrieving books for Hux as he tried to figure out the mystery of the sword. The sword itself sat beside him now, on the library desk. Ren hadn’t stopped him from taking it, nor had he seen Ren since the attack. Poe said Ren was hiding out in his room, painting, but he wouldn’t talk to anyone. Whatever; he can be a mopey child if he wants to be.

      A month or two before, Hux thought he’d already combed through every helpful book in the library, but now that he knew that the curse’s weakness was love, he could figure out how to apply it. What didn’t make sense was how love would break the curse. The stereotype was to break a curse with true love’s kiss, but according to Poe, Ren’s already tried that. The result: six knights, six trapped souls patrolling the castle gardens. So, apparently kisses didn’t work.

      It could be friendly love? Hux is Ren’s friend (kind of), and Poe’s and Rey’s and Finn’s, but they’re still cursed, so probably not that either. Familial love was an option up until Hux remembered that they’ve been trapped here for three thousand years. Any family they had now was distant and would be too hard to find. Material love is shallow, as is monetary. Neither would be powerful enough to break a curse. What other ‘love’ was there?

      And then, there’s the matter of the other confusing line of the curse:

      Blood shall trap the monster there

      But love will seal it for years.

      So, is it blood, not love, that will break the curse? The inscription says that blood will trap the monster. He could stab Ren with the sword and draw blood. According to the curse, that would trap the monster, but he didn’t want to kill Ren, he wanted to save him.

      “None of this makes sense!” Hux shouted, pulling at his hair.

      “Maybe a history lesson might help?” Poe offered. Hux had propped a small mirror up against the desk, and propped up Rey beside it so that they could talk to him, keep him sane.

      “I’ve already combed through the history of the wizards. There’s nothing on this curse in any of the books. The most that they have on any sort of curse is that of a wizard called ‘Vader’, and even then there’s a journal here saying that he was defeated by his own son. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think Ren ever had a son.” Hux ran his fingers over the inscription again, trying to make sense of it.

      With a creek, the doors of the library opened, and Finn came clinking in, holding a painting. “That’s not quite the history lesson I had in mind,” Poe said.

      “I’ve seen that painting before,” Hux looked at the picture that Finn held. It was the painting he saw in the west wing, of the four friends: A man and a woman, who looked to be royalty, and their guards.

_It’s us,_ Rey said. _That’s who we were before this curse._

      “I’m the one with dashing good looks,” Poe chimed in. Finn pointed to the guard by the woman, claiming ownership of the face, and Hux pieced the rest together.

      “You were royalty?” He asked them.

_Ren and I were royalty. Poe was his guard, and Finn was mine._

      Hux reached out and traced his fingers down Ren’s human face. He was beautiful. Despite the curse, he hadn’t changed much. Ren still had that absurdly long nose, and big lips; his eyes were the same shape, that dark hair looked exactly the same, and those freckles still dotted his face. He felt sad, suddenly, that the four of them had been stuck like this for so long. They had a kingdom, once upon a time, just like Hux does now, but they’ll never get back to their people. They’ll never see their families again.

      “So, once upon a time, three thousand years ago,” Poe started.

      “We were from the Republic of Light. Today, you might consider it a kingdom of legend, but Ren’s mother was queen, he was prince, and Rey, his cousin, was duchess. I grew up with Ren, so naturally he asked me to be his knight, and when we stumbled upon Finn…well, he saved my life and Rey’s, so of course he was made Rey’s knight.

      “Our quest started when we heard that Rey’s father, the Archduke had been spotted in a far off land. He’d disappeared when Rey was young, so the news had the whole kingdom in a frenzy. Naturally, the queen refused to let her son, niece, and their friends do anything so dangerous, but we were determined to go anyway. Then, Ren found out that the Archduke had been spotted at his grandfather’s last known location, and it was settled: we were going to find the Archduke.”

      “Wait, what does Ren’s grandfather have to do with anything?” Hux interjected.

      “Oh, well, his grandfather was the wizard ‘Vader’ that you read about. Ren and Rey had magic even before the curse, but Ren wanted to be as powerful as their grandfather, who was said to be the greatest wizard of all time.

      “Anyway, we set off in the middle of the night and traveled for months to get here. When we finally arrived, it was not very different from how you found it, the exception being the wizards. They talked to us then – some of them – and they warned us about the power of the castle. They were like us, or how we are right now: humans turned into objects. We listened, for the most part, but then Ren found that sword.

      “He didn’t touch it, of course; instead he touched the helmet beside it: his grandfather’s helmet. That’s when the wizards stopped talking to us. They said nothing more, and we were terrified that Ren had started something, but nothing happened.”

      “If nothing happened, then how are you all cursed?” Hux was actually taking notes, making sure to write down any information that could possibly help.

      “Well, if you stop interrupting me, then I’ll tell you.

      “That same night, a group of dark wizards descended on the castle. They intended to steal everything and use it to gain more power, but Ren, determined not to let his grandfather’s resting place be tarnished, put on the helmet, took the sword, and fought back.

      “We joined him, of course, but they were powerful. Thanks to Ren and Rey’s magic, we held our own, but then their leader attacked. He was an ugly son-of-a-bitch with a face half-burned, and he seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. His eyes glowed red, and he waved his hand, and then nothing.

      “None of us remember what happened after that. We just know that we woke up like this, and Ren woke up still human. The only difference is that the helmet was gone, and the sword had the inscription and the ruby.

      “He combed over this library for months, much like you have, and just like you he found nothing. Then more intruders came, and the story is much like I told you before: he killed them with the sword and the power started to warp him. He got drunk on the power of the sword and started to kill without a second thought.

      “He killed men, women, children, animals, anyone or anything that wandered through those gates. And then, Elle happened.

      “Her father’s carriage broke down outside the gates, and he wandered inside for shelter. Ren let him have one night because he became fond of letting his victims have hope so that he could rip it away, but before he could kill the old man, Elle barged in offering her life for his.

      “Ren had never seen such selflessness. He accepted her offer and kept her prisoner. She had free reign of absolutely everything because she was the first. She cleaned, and she cooked, and they read together, and Ren fell in love. He gave her anything she asked for, except her freedom, and after a few years, she accepted that. She came to love Ren, and they were happy up until Ren finally let her leave.

      “It was for her birthday. One week, he told her. She could have one week to go wherever she wanted in the world, but she had to come back. Elle was so happy. She gladly accepted Ren’s offer and left very quickly, very suddenly. Ren waited patiently for one week, two weeks, three months, four years. Then she came back.

      “She brought an army with her. There were thousands of men clad in armor with swords by their side, and she led them. Ren was furious. He slaughtered her army and made her watch every kill. By the end of it, she was in tears, begging for mercy, but Ren refused to spare her.

      “However, killing her hurt just as much as letting her go, so Ren trapped her soul here, and she became the first knight. He still stares at her sometimes, in the gardens. And sometimes, she stares back.”

      That must’ve been the knight that Hux saw on their snow day. “What of the rest of his knights? Did they do the same? Surely Ren wouldn’t have fallen for the same trick five times more.”

      “That’s the thing,” Poe said. “He kind of did.

      “Next was Kirenia. She came by two hundred years after Elle. She was a wanderer, a free spirit. She loved to play and laugh and it annoyed Ren to the point of almost killing her, but she laughed at that too. She actually refused to love him, but her constant happiness and driving nature made him fall in love.

      She was the only one who he didn’t kill out of anger. Kirenia was sick. She forgot things after a while, and when Ren found out, he was heartbroken that she didn’t remember him. He killed her so that she wouldn’t have to suffer.

      Then it was Adon. He was a wizard, like Ren, and Ren thought he was a threat at first, but Adon begged for death. He sought Ren out purposefully so that he could die by the hands of a demon. Ren was intrigued and refused to do so until he knew why.

      He watched Adon closely and discovered how peaceful he was. They spent many evenings together, talking, and training. A lot of the magic that Ren uses today he’s learned from Adon. Then Adon suddenly exploded. He cursed at Ren and begged to die. Ren tried to convince him that wasn’t what he wanted, but Adon wouldn’t listen, and Ren got angry, and Ren killed him.

      Kane was arguably the worst. He was a curious man who told Ren everything. He’d heard of Ren and wanted to study under him, learn as much as he could about magic despite being non-magical. Ren accepted him as an apprentice and told Kane everything, and Kane used it against him.

      He taught himself blood magic, including the spell that we used to keep Ren out of your head, and when he found out about the curse and the sword, he figured he could kill Ren with it and absorb his power.

      Ren was so betrayed that someone he’d come to trust so much could do that to him, so that’s why the West wing is off limits.

      Lolonyo was only a child. He must have been fifteen when he stumbled upon the castle, starving and tired, but with fire in his eyes. Ren took pity on him because Lolonyo reminded him of himself. This time, Ren hid. He didn’t let Lolonyo see him, but they spoke telepathically. Lolonyo was a very sweet boy. He cared so much for his friends and family and it’s all he ever talked about. He came to imagine Ren as a strong, handsome wizard who was protecting him, so when Ren finally revealed himself, you can imagine how devastated this boy was.

      Lolonyo was terrified. He refused to believe that Ren was the man he’d fallen in love with, and Ren was angry to be judged for his appearance. He was too young to die, and is still the death that Ren regrets most.

      Hasna was the last. She came in fully dressed in enchanted armor, with an enchanted sword, and demanded to battle Ren right there. He honored her request because she asked what no one else had, and they fought for days. Steel against steel, they tore up the gardens and seemed to be evenly matched. We didn’t know how she could battle for so long without rest until her strengthening potions started wearing off.

      She started getting tired after the ninth day, but she kept going. By that point, Ren was done. He saw her determination and passion and didn’t want to hurt her anymore. He wanted to learn about her, but she would not let him yield.

      They fought until she collapsed from exhaustion. Ren was ready to take her in, but Hasna demanded that she be given a warrior’s death. Out of love, Ren obliged, and with her dying breath she told him she loved him and thanked him for a glorious battle.

      Some, he loved for years, others for days, but they made a big enough impact on him for him to trap their souls here, so that he’d be reminded of their betrayals and their smiles.”

 

      Hux didn’t say anything for a while. He had to let it all process. So, that’s the story of his knights. It was sad, devastating actually, but what did any of that have to do with the curse? Ren loved them, but he also said that the ruby has never cracked before. Three thousand years, six lovers, and the ruby chooses to crack now? What was different?

      “I’m sorry that happened, but that doesn’t help me much.” Hux told them. “He loved them, but it didn’t affect the ruby. So, what’s different now? Who, or what does he love that has broken this gem?”

      “Well…you,” Poe replied. “We think it’s you that he loves so much.”

      Laugher bubbled up, and Hux couldn’t help his little outburst. Now, that’s hilarious. Ren, in love with him? That’s a joke. “Ren doesn’t love me. He thinks I’m an infuriating fool with no soul.” The words hurt as they left his mouth, and Hux wondered why they did.

_How do you know that?_ Rey asked.

      “I’ve felt it through that telepathic link he loves so much.”

_Well, you’re not completely wrong._ Hux rolled his eyes. That made him feel _so_ much better. _You have no idea how much he talks about you. He thinks you’re too serious all the time, that you’re always angry with him, and you don’t care enough to try to escape._

      That’s preposterous; of course Hux wants to get out of here! He has a kingdom to run, and a mother to care for, but he’s no good to anyone half dead. Taking the strategic approach and waiting for an opportunity to present itself was the safest option!

_But he also talks about how you have Elle’s smile, and Kirenia’s laugh, Adon’s calm demeanor, Kane’s intelligence, Lolonyo’s care, and Hasna’s passion and determination. He’s always worried that you’re going to hurt yourself._

      “He…gets worried? Suddenly? Without reason?” Hux couldn’t help the way his heart started to speed up, but he told himself not to worry about it. This was just a natural reaction to…finding out that someone else cares about you? Really? That’s the best explanation he can come up with?

      “All the time,” Poe said. “He worried that he hurt you too much that one time, so he healed you. He worried about you over exerting yourself while cleaning, so he cleaned the castle for you. He worried that you’d catch a cold after your snow day, so he left hot soup in your room. He cares a whole lot more than you think he does.”

      A prickle formed on the back of Hux’s neck and the feeling of fear and hope washed over him. Ren was nearby, broadcasting his feelings as usual. He was probably just outside of the library, but he wouldn’t come in. Why? If he cared so much, then what was he so afraid of? It’s not like Hux is leaving him or betraying him.

      This must have something to do with his knights. He obsessed over them, but nothing ever happened. They loved him, and he loved them…did he love them? “Poe, did Ren really love his knights? Honestly and truly?”

      “He’ll tell you he did,” Poe said. “But I don’t think so. I’ve known him for far too long, and the way he treated them wasn’t so much like a lover as it was like a possession. They interested him because they were different, but he grew bored of them quickly. That’s part of the reason why each of them turned against him. He lost interest first.”

      “And what of me? Rey said he talks about me.”

      “Yeah, he talks about you. He talks about you like he’s afraid to lose you. I’ve never seen him do so much for one person.”

      That was a huge difference. That meant Ren didn’t really love his knights, he only loved what they stood for. But, if the ruby was cracking now, after Hux had entered the scene and so completely captured Ren’s attention, then that means, “Do you think he loves me?”

      “I know I do,” Ren’s voice sounded behind him, and Hux turned in his seat. There was Ren, looking so close to the man he was in the picture, but still so much like the demon he’d become. He had irises now, and pupils. His eyes weren’t completely black, and Hux could see right through him. He could see every ounce of care and love and how desperate Ren was to hold on to those feelings.

      With a shaky hand, Ren held out a bouquet of roses, freshly picked from his garden. Hux couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up inside him. He laughed, and laughed, and it thoroughly confused everyone else. No one said anything, but when Hux calmed down enough to open his eyes, he saw Ren staring at him, still holding out the bouquet, looking scared like Hux thought he was an idiot for trying this.

      “You brought me roses,” Hux said, taking the bouquet. “What am I, your damsel in distress?” The words sounded harsh, and he meant them to be harsh, but his heart felt soft, too soft. Ren loves him; Ren worries about him, Ren brought him roses.

      It all seemed like something out of those fairy tales Hux read when he was first trying to find a way out of here, and now he knows just what to do. The irony is that he doesn’t want to leave anymore. There was something warm and nice about having the roses in his hands that made him want to stay. It was just like when Ren sat down to read with him, or remodeled the whole castle just for him, or even brought him outside because he was so excited to show Hux the gardens.

      He should want to leave. He should want to get back to his people, and take revenge on his father, and comfort his mother, but more than that, he wants to stay. The reason? With Ren staring at him like that, it’s on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t say it. It’s too ridiculous, too unthinkable to be true. No, that’s not the real reason why he wants to stay, that’s just Ren’s feelings rubbing off on him.

      With that stupid smile on his face, Hux started to explain his discovery. “I know how to break the curse, Ren,” He knew he was basically ignoring Ren’s confession, but he can’t acknowledge it. If he acknowledges it, then Hux feels like he’ll spontaneously combust from being overwhelmed by the feeling he’s tried to avoid his entire life. “Your love is the key to breaking this, Ren. You love me, and that’s how we’re going to break this curse: with your love.”

      “I know that,” Ren said. If he knew that, then why didn’t he say so earlier? Ren dropped the bouquet of roses on the desk, and brought a hand up to Hux’s cheek. “And it’ll kill me.”

      “What?” Hux’s smile faltered. That’s not right. “Your love can’t kill you. It’s supposed to break the curse.”

      “Yes, by sealing the monster away. This is going to kill me, Hux. I’m going to die.”

      “No, no, you’re not going to die. I have put too much research into this,” Hux could feel his heart beating faster and faster. The fear welled up inside him as he started searching through his notes, and flipping through the pages of the books. “There’s a way to break this curse without you dying; I know it.”

      “Hux, it’s alright,” Ren’s hand came down on his shoulder, but Hux brushed it off, too focused on finding a solution.

      “No! You are not dying!” Hux slammed his hands down on the desk and yelled the words in Ren’s face. The outburst startled them both. Ren had such a sad look in his eyes, that it made it hard for Hux to ignore his own feelings.

      They were right there in his heart, but his head didn’t want to acknowledge any of it. If he thought about it, if he said anything about it, then that would make it all real, and Hux doesn’t want it to be real. He doesn’t want to believe that he could fall in love with some demon, even if that demon does care for him, and heal him, and make him food, and keep him company, and do ridiculous things all for his benefit.

      Hux just doesn’t want to believe.

      He watched as Ren silently backed out of the library, and it was a terrible weight on his heart and mind. Guilt just stopped him as he tried to work through his notes, find anything that could break the curse without hurting Ren.

      Why does he even care if Ren gets hurt? Ren imprisoned him, and tortured him, and….and Hux can’t think of him without thinking of them reading by the fire or – no. He can’t think about that. That will make it real, and if it’s real, then Ren dies.

      Hux doesn’t want Ren to die.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      The roles have reversed, and now it’s Hux who’s avoiding Ren. There’s a huge part of him that doesn’t want to avoid him, but he’s reasoned that if Ren was around him any more than absolutely necessary, then he’d fall even further in love and he’d definitely die. Hux still hasn’t found a way to break the curse without killing Ren yet, so they can’t be around each other for his sake.

      Apparently, that’s not how he sees it.

      “Dearest Hux,” Poe said one morning. “Our dear master Ren requests your presence in the dining hall for an evening of good food, good fun, and dancing. Should you accept his invitation you will find a suit waiting for you on your bed…you should go, Hux. Dinner and a dance won’t kill him.”

      Hux thought about it all day as he scoured the library. He shouldn’t go. Ren would see him, and then fall further in love and then die…but Hux hadn’t danced in a while, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to at least try out the ballroom. No, he shouldn’t go. He doesn’t need to promote this foolish notion that Ren has. He’s not actually in love with Hux; he only loves him like he loved his knights. He only loves Hux’s…everything….okay, well, he still shouldn’t go, but what if that’s the only dinner he’s going to get? He could skip one meal, Hux would last until morning…but it was a fancy dinner. It had to be a fancy dinner if he had to dress up for it.

      Fine, he’ll go for the food, maybe one dance, but that’s it.

 

      That evening, Hux was more nervous than he’d ever been for anything in his entire life. He didn’t know why. It was just dinner and a dance. He’d been to plenty of formal events like this, plenty of balls. Why should this one be any different?

      Poe’s voice sounded from the vanity behind him. “Because Ren’s going to be there, and he loves you, and maybe-”

      “I do not love him!” Hux screamed back, heart pounding inside his chest at the very thought of it. He belatedly realized he was talking out loud.

      “You’re seriously going to do this too? I mean, I expected it from Ren because he can be exceedingly difficult, but you’re a smart man, Hux. You can’t deny your feelings forever.”

      Hux turned so that his back faced the vanity and his reflection didn’t have a mouth to talk with. He doesn’t love Ren, this is just a dinner and a dance. It’s going to be fine. His heart can stop beating so damn fast now.

 

      Time seemed to go by much too quickly while Hux was getting ready, but now that he was there at the dinner table, it moved far too slowly. Hux could still hear his heart pounding in his chest, and the seconds seemed to tick on. The sun hadn’t even gone down yet, and Hux’s is sure he’s already been there for an hour (it’s been five minutes.) There has to be something he can focus on to distract himself.

      The food looks delicious. Roast pig, roast chicken, roast duck, carrots, peas, corn, green beans, peppers, potatoes, rolls, water, wine, and a million other things were all spread out on the long table, forming a sort of barrier between him and Ren.

      Ren.

      He ate silently, looking up at Hux every now and then with those now too expressive eyes, and Hux would find himself staring until Ren looked up. Embarrassed, Hux would snap his eyes back down and pick at his food and then they’d do it all over again.

      “It’s…the food is delicious.” Hux said, trying his hand a polite conversation.

      “Thank you, I made it myself, without magic.”

      “You make all of my meals, so Poe tells me?”

      “Yes, I do.”

      “Thank you.”

      “Of course.”

      It was awkward, and Hux wanted to die of embarrassment. ‘The food is delicious.’ Is that really all he has to say? Come on, he can do better than that. He is the commander of his own personal elite guard, and oversees the training for all of the knights in his kingdom. He can hold his own in any battle, may it be of strength or of mind. He can handle dinner.

      That being said, the rest of dinner was dead silent. Neither of them said another word to each other until Finn came by to take away their dessert plates.

      “Thank you again for dinner, Ren,” Hux said, trying to escape from any further activity. “It was absolutely marvelous, but if you’ll excuse me, I-“

      “Wait, I’d like to show you something.”

      Shit.

      “Of course,” Hux nearly kicked himself. This night just kept getting worse, didn’t it? Couldn’t he just go back to his room and pretend that none of this happened, pretend that his heart wasn’t still beating uncontrollably?

      Ren led them through the castle, and they still didn’t talk. It wasn’t until they reached the west wing that Hux’s worry faded into curiosity.

      “Come in,” Ren said, opening the door to his room. Hux looked at him as if to ask why, but followed instructions and walked inside.

      It was much cleaner than Hux remembered. The light was still low and the walls were still a deep red, but there wasn’t canvas covering the floor. Instead, six paintings lay against the floor with a seventh hung above the fire place.

      “There are my knights,” Ren said to him. “I started painting them, in order to remember, just as I painted Poe, Rey, Finn, and I. None of them are finished because I…they died before I had the chance to, and I had to spend time piecing most of them back together, but there’s one in particular that I’m proud of.”

      He gestured upwards, and Hux followed the movement to the painting above the fireplace, the painting of him. Hux stared in awe at the detail of the picture. Not a hair was out of place, and Hux looked just as regal and proper as he’d imagined he would on the day of his coronation.

      “I know, you may think it strange, but I swear to you I’m not trying to be…creepy. I just don’t want to forget what you look like.”

      “But, you may die soon,” Hux turned to Ren. For the first time all day, his heart didn’t beat rapidly. Instead, it hurt, like someone was squeezing it and wouldn’t let go. “Why would you need to remember?”

      “Because you’re right,” His hand moved, as if to reach out and touch Hux, but Ren stopped himself at the last second. “I may not die, but that also means you may not find a way to break the curse without killing me. If I have to live a few thousand years more, I don’t want to forget this feels like; what real love feels like.”

      The feelings almost had him right then. Hux almost opened his mouth and let everything spill out, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let Ren know, because then Ren would surely die, but those feelings were becoming hard to deny.

      “Anyway, that’s all I wished to show you,” Ren said. He held out his hand. “Now, I believe I owe you a dance?”

      Something about that confession left Hux much calmer. His hands didn’t shake and his heart didn’t race, but he still felt that nervous energy buzzing inside him. He was excited.

      Hux took Ren’s hand, and with a snap of Ren’s magic, they appeared in the ballroom. Hux had only been there once or twice, and he hardly bothered to look around it after the castle was remodeled. It looked magnificent. Everything glittered gold, and large floor-to-ceiling windows bathed the room in star light.

      Ren let go of his hand for a moment and cast a spell over the room. Large chandeliers suddenly lit up and showed Hux just how grand this ballroom was, and the instruments lying idle in one corner began to play themselves. Ren held out his hand. He hesitated only for a moment, thinking that this was it, but logic reminded him that the end couldn’t possibly be now. Hux took it.

      They danced around the ballroom as the music played, turning and twisting every which way across the floor. Hux couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, especially when Ren wore a smile of his own.

      The shadowy cloak he wore in place of clothes was gone, replaced with a fine suit. It was white pants and a royal blue jacket that made Hux think that he looked like a true prince. His hair was tied back, so Hux could see all of his face, very clearly for once. It was marred and a little warped, but nothing like the monster he remembered meeting all those months ago. No, this was Ren, the cursed prince who loved him.

      Ren loved him so much, and Hux could see it in his eyes when they crinkled in the corners, his smile, the way it grew when Hux would let out a laugh, his hands and the way they held on to Hux so tightly, afraid to let go even for a turn, and his laugh, because Hux finally got to hear Ren laugh too, and it was perfect.

      They talked as they danced, and Hux could feel himself relaxing, but he didn’t care. He was enjoying himself too much. Ren was here, and they were dancing, and everything just felt right. Who cared about what could happen tomorrow, when he was so enjoying what was happening now?     

      Perhaps his favorite part of the night was when the lights dimmed, and the ballroom was washed in star light once more. The moon shone overhead, round and full, spotlighting their duet. The music slowed to something sweeter, gentler, and Hux stared into Ren’s eyes.

      They didn’t say anything, but they didn’t have to. It was no use denying anything anymore, because Hux knew, and Ren knew too. This wasn’t going to end tonight, but it would end soon, and right up until the very moment it did, Hux didn’t want to leave Ren’s side even for a second. Because, when Ren finally did leave him, it was going to hurt like hell, and Hux didn’t want to forget any of it. He wanted to remember all of the pain and the tears, because that meant he cared. He wanted to remember every fight and battle, because those meant they worked for this. He wanted to remember every smile and laugh, because they meant happiness, and Hux has never had this kind of happiness.

      He loved Ren too much to forget. He loves Ren, and Ren loves him, and Hux doesn’t want to let Ren go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      Hux doesn’t remember when he fell, or why he fell so hard, but now that he knows he’s in love, it’s like it was always there, waiting for him to see, and it just feels so natural. As they read by the fire, it’s peaceful and warm. For once, they’re not sitting on opposing couches, or fighting over whether or not Ren’s paying attention. This time, they’re sitting on the floor together, on that big fluffy bear rug, wrapped up in each other’s arms and reading.

      They skipped so many steps, so many little things that any other relationship needed to be stable, but theirs wasn’t any other relationship, and no matter what they did it wasn’t going to be stable. They were doomed from the start, and they knew it, so neither Hux nor Ren complained when they skipped the innocent hand holding and shy gazes with rosy cheeks. No, they went straight to the “I love you’s” and “I never want to let you go’s.” Because what else are you supposed to say when you know that you don’t have forever?

      So, they read together by that fire until Ren spoke up. “Can I ask you something?” He asked.

      “You just did,” Hux answered, going back to the book.

      “I’m serious,” Hux felt Ren smile into his hair and the arms around his waist squeeze a little tighter.

      “Ask away,” Though he didn’t put the book down, Ren had Hux’s full attention.

      “Teach me how to speak like you do. I want to learn your language.”

      Hux was surprised, “My mother’s tongue? Why ever would you want to learn that? No one uses it but her and me. You’d have to travel across the oceans to have a chance of finding someone to talk with.”

      “Well, I could talk with you,” Ren replied. “You said you and your mother used it as a promise to take care of each other. I want to take care of you for as long as I can.”

      The words made him hurt. Hux hated that feeling; the one that reminded him that Ren would leave him soon. Sometimes, he forgets about it, like when they read together, or when they’re asleep, but other times it seems clear as day. It’s always the little things that remind him: the food he eats that Ren won’t get to cook for him, the melting snow that Ren will never get to play in, and even Ren’s eyes that he won’t get to look at forever.

      “If that’s what you want,” Hux had gotten in the habit of agreeing to Ren’s every request lately. He thinks it’s the effect that loss has on a person: you become so willing to do anything for someone who’s going to leave you. But, it could also be the effects of love: you become so willing to do anything for someone you care so much about.

      “ _Bolond_ ,” Hux said, turning to face Ren.

      “ _bo_ … _bolone_?” Ren tried to repeat, but struggled with the pronunciation.

      Hux shook his head. “ _Bolond_ ,” he said again. “It means ‘fool’ because that’s what you are.”

      “Ha ha, very funny.”

      “ _Vicces vagyok_. I am funny.”

      They laughed together, completely out of character, but perfectly in synch.

      “How do you say, ‘you are perfect?” Ren took a hold of Hux’s hands, and began kissing them.

      “ _Ön tökéletes,_ ” Hux said, watching intently.

      “ _Ön tökéletes,_ ” Ren repeated, and kissed up his arms. “What about, ‘You are beautiful’?”

      “ _Te gyönyörű vagy_ ,”

      “You take too long to get ready,”

      Hux rolled his eyes, but he was starting to catch on. Through their telepathic link, Ren was learning as Hux translated. “ _Veszel a hosszú, hogy készen áll.”_

      “Ren always cooks the best food,” He pressed kisses to Hux’s neck.

      “ _Ren_ mindig főz a legjobb étel.”

      “Poe is not as pretty as he thinks he is,” the kisses tickled Hux’s jaw and ears.

      “ _Poe nem olyan szép, mint ő gondolja.”_

      “I am a soulless, orange-haired idiot with a god-complex,” Ren’s hands reached under his shirt, and Hux marveled at how warm they were. However, he also translated Ren’s sentence incorrectly.

_“Ön egy minden erős démon , aki úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek. Bolond.”_

      “That’s not what I said,” Ren attacked his neck with kisses, and Hux let himself enjoy it. Ren was learning quickly, thanks to his magic, no doubt.

      “I want to stay with you forever.” Ren dropped his head onto Hux’s shoulder, and held him tight, hands squeezing around the bare skin underneath Hux’s shirt.

       “ _Szer_ … _Szeretnék…”_ No, no; Ren can’t do this to him yet. It’s too soon. He’s not ready. So, he pushed Ren away. “Stop it, Ren. You can’t do this.”

      “Hux…” Ren tried to reach out for him, but Hux moved back towards the fire. “You know it has to happen sooner or later.”

      “But not now. Just stop and we can have more time. It doesn’t have to be right now,” He doesn’t know why he’s arguing. They don’t have time to argue anymore. They don’t have time to fight. Hux knew that getting it over with quickly was the best strategy, the smartest thing to do, so why did he keep trying to put it off?

      “But, you know it is,” And deep down, Hux knew Ren was right. He knew it from the moment they stepped foot in the library that morning. They’d put it off for too long, pretended that it wasn’t a problem and just ignored it, hoping it would go away. And now, it’s time to face the music.

      That doesn’t mean Hux is okay with it. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to find something so beautiful, only for it to be taken away from him so quickly? Why couldn’t anything be fair? “Why did you have to love me?”

      Hux wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to calm himself. He should be holding Ren, kissing him, making the most of the time they have together, but some little part of him just couldn’t. He couldn’t let himself taste something so bitter sweet; even if it’s the one thing he wants most.

      “Because, you remind me of my knights. Poe and Rey told you, didn’t they?” Ren pulled on his hand, coaxing Hux back into his arms as he spoke. “You’re just like them, all of them, but at the same time you’re not. You’re better. You’re you, and I’m so terribly in love with you that it’s quite literally killing me. I wanted you to tell me how to break the curse so that I could ensure no one ever would. I never wanted to be the pathetic child that I was. I’d rather stay like this: a demon more powerful than any king. But then love…love is a drug more exhilarating than power. It’s uncontrollable and volatile, and I need it. I don’t want to give up this power I’ve built up, but I need that high. I need you. So, I’ll give up my power and my life – I’ll throw away everything if you’ll just let me love you.”

      Maybe there’s still a chance. They haven’t combed through everything in the library yet. “Ren, I’ll find a way. You won’t have to give up anything. I’ll find a way to keep you alive. I am smart and you are powerful. We can find a way-“

      “The only way is to make you a knight, and I don’t want to watch you die,” Ren said it with such conviction. He’s been down this path before and has probably sat here with one of them before, explaining this to them. He knew there was nothing else they could do. “I watched all of them die. I watched as the light that I loved faded from their eyes. I can’t do that again. I don’t want to be the one that takes the light from your eyes.”

      “You’d rather die selfishly? Leave me alive and alone?” Stalling. Every word was just Hux stalling. He tried to sound angry to make Ren understand, but the words sounded more scared and desperate. He needed more time, another chance to figure this out.

      “You wouldn’t be alone. You have your kingdom, and I’m sure there’s someone else who will become your beloved.” Ren stroked his hair, trying to calm them both, but they’re on the verge of the inevitable and it’s too late to turn back.

      “You’ve already claimed that title. You already have my heart. What else could you possibly want from me?” There’s only one thing left Ren could possibly take.

      “Let me have you, completely and wholly in mind and body. Let me love you until it kills me.”

      And, Hux would let him have it. “…alright.”

 

      They made it slow and soft and everything Hux though it could never be. This is the last thing they could possibly do, because after this, Ren will die. They know it, even if neither of them says so, but they know it’s going to happen. So, they love each other, and it’s tears and pain and longing and never wanting to let go, but it’s also joy and hope and holding on for as long as they can and love. It’s all they could do in that final hour, and Hux wouldn’t have it any other way.

      Each kiss is gentle, but long and unwilling to part. Every touch of skin against skin lingers so that they won’t forget. When Ren laid him down and ran hands up his waist, Hux closed his eyes and just let himself feel.

      It’s a little desperate when Ren pushes in, but Hux combs through his hair and tells him to let go. “We’ll make time for this, before you have to go,” and the words let their hearts forget that time doesn’t stand still. They rock together, slowly, and Ren pants into Hux’s shoulder as Hux’s toes curl. They gasp and they moan and it’s everything they wanted. They wished they could stay in that moment forever.

      And then Ren’s voice was in his head, “ _Bárcsak az idő,_ ” – I wish I had the time.

      Ren trailed kisses up Hux’s chest as he arched, “ _hogy megmutassa , mennyire szeretlek_ ” – to show you how much I love you.

      Then he drove in just a little bit harder, “ _de a világ nem olyan kedves_ ,” – but the world is not so kind,

      And Hux held on to Ren to make sure he was still there, “ _és a szívverés nem fogja lassítani_.” – and my heartbeat won’t slow down.

      Their fingers interlocked, “ _Tehát, hogy a kezem,”_ – So, take my hands,

      And their hearts beat in synch, “ _és veszi el a szívem,”_ – and take my heart,

      And their eyes met one more time, “ _és ígérje meg egy dolog_ :” – and promise me one thing:

      And Ren gave a sad smile, as tears formed in Hux’s eyes, “ _Ne felejtsük el, hogy szeretlek , drágám.”_ – Don’t forget that I love you, dear.

      One last kiss, as pleasure washed over them, warm and sweet and kind, _“A szívem, te vagy a király.”_ – Of my heart, you are the king.

      It was intense and burning and overwhelming and good, but Hux’s eyes started to droop, begging for sleep. He couldn’t say anything; everything had already been said, and he fought the sleep that tried to overcome him. He’d see it through to the end. Their hands were still interlocked, and Ren lied beside him, face illuminated by the fire.

      The face that stared back at Hux was not the monster who took him prisoner, but the man in the painting that lived so long ago. He smiled at Hux, as Hux’s eyes fluttered shut, and the crackle of the fire calmed him.

      Any thought of being apart was gone from Hux’s mind replaced with every loving thought that Ren could possibly manage. The thoughts lulled him to sleep, happy and warm, and he squeezed Ren’s hand one last time as Ren’s hand faded away from his. Those last words filled his heart.

 

 ---

 

      It’s only now that Ren realizes why love is such a terrible thing. He knew from the beginning that it would only hurt him. If something so terrible, like killing, gave him power then something so inherently good and pure, love, could take it away. He understood that love can make anyone weak. He learned that as a man and through his knights, but the question was always: why? Why was it so terrible to want to be happy? Why was it so awful to have hope?

      The answer, he thought, was that love is weakness. Love means sacrifice. Having all of the smiles, the laughs, the long talks, and quiet nights wasn’t worth giving up his magic, his power, and his complete control over so many lives. Having love meant having an exploitable weakness that anyone could use to take him down. That burst of happiness just didn’t seem worth the cost of his power.

      But watching Hux look up at him with those soft green eyes, watching him fight sleep in order to look at Ren for as long as possible, listening to him breathe, feeling the touch of his hands; what makes love so terrible is that it’s something that you come to need, but once you find it, it decides to leave.

      Ren feels Hux’s hand squeeze his as those eyes finally slide shut. He’s holding on, as tight as he can, begging Ren not to slip away while he sleeps, pleading to see Ren lying beside him in the morning, but Ren can already feel himself fading.

      It’s this that makes love so terrible. Now, Ren’s found someone he can trust, someone who will take his gifts but never stop working for their prize, someone who could leave at any time but chooses to stay, and he can’t have him. The worst part is that Ren’s okay with it.

      Had this been Elle, or Adon, or Kane, or any of the other knights, he would’ve worked to find a way around the rules and ultimately lived in a perpetual state of torture, being unable to give himself fully to them in fear of his own death. But Hux is different. Ren knows he has a home, a kingdom to care for and yet he stayed to help strangers. Hux could’ve left a long time ago, but he stayed and fell in love, and Ren can see the pain in his eyes when he thinks about what he should do. Hux has a kingdom to run and he needs to get back to it, but he doesn’t want to leave Ren and it’s tearing him apart.

      Love is terrible because Ren is willing to give himself up so that Hux can go back. He’ll be selfless for once. He’s willing to die if it means Hux can go home and live the life he was meant to live, even if Ren can’t live it with him. It’s okay because Ren still got to love him for a little while. They still got to laugh and smile and have long talks and quiet nights, but even if they hadn’t, it would still be alright.

      Love is terrible not because it makes you weak, but because it makes you willing to do everything and anything if it means the person you love can live a better life, even if you can’t. Ren knows that now, and he’s okay with it.

      That’s why he knows he’s going to die. This was it. This was the one selfish thing he wanted. To be so intimate, so vulnerable; this isn’t even something he shared with his knights. His time with them was always so passionate and rough and needy. Not like this. This was slow and too gentle, too careful. He would’ve been content to just lay there with Hux in his arms, but Hux let him have that one selfish thing, and that’s how he knows Hux finally let go too.

      Hux who, for so long, couldn’t let anything go, finally gave in, despite knowing that it would be the last time they could do anything. In all the time that they spent together, Hux never let anything get past him. He found the sword, he figured out how to break the curse, he learned Ren’s secrets, and he was set on figuring out how to make Ren live, but he let go. He knows that Ren’s death is the only way to break the curse, and the curse needs to be broken. Despite his desperate, selfish desires, he’d let Ren  have the one thing that will kill him out of love.

      When Ren feels himself fading, it doesn’t hurt. He feels lighter, more tired. It’s not so much dying as it is disappearing.

 

 

      “ _Viszontlátásra,”_ Ren whispered. – Goodbye.

 

 

      “ _Szeretlek, Hux.”_ – I love you.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

      Hux’s face is wet, and something stinks. Raising a hand to block whatever’s making his face so wet, Hux encounters something furry, and warm, and then it barks. Startled, Hux bolts upright and takes in his surroundings. He’s not in his bedchamber. He’s naked, in the library, on a bear rug, with a blanket in his lap and a small dog by his side. The fire has long since died, and morning light shines through the windows.

      The dog barks happily. Why is there a dog here? There’s never been a dog in the castle or any animals unless they were for dinner. That is, of course, unless intruders have come by again.

      Hux jumps to his feet, tense and alert. If these intruders were anything like the last ones, Hux needed to get to safety and fast. He ran for his bedchamber, and threw on some sort of clothing. No one seemed to be roaming the halls, but that dog is still following him, so there’s _someone_ in the castle.

      Taking the fire poker, Hux nudged his door open, looking around for anyone suspicious. The dog barked. Hux slammed the door shut.

      “Did you hear that?” a muffled voice echoed behind the door. Shit, there really are intruders, and they heard him. Hux took the chair from the vanity and jammed it under the door as a brace.

      Glaring down at the dog, Hux tried to shoo it off to a corner of the room with the fire poker, but it just sat at his feet and wagged its tail. And it barked again.

      “I heard a bark!” Another voice. Shit, shit, shit, where’s Ren when Hux needs him?

      Hux was ready to stab the canine right there, but its dying cries might draw more attention than its barks. Of course, it wouldn’t stop barking no matter what Hux did. No amount of petting, poking, shooing, or shushing seemed to help. The dog just jumped up on his legs and waged its tail and barked even louder.

      “It’s coming from in here!” The voice was right outside his door, accompanied by one, two, three sets of footsteps.

      Fine, Hux could fight them off. Three on one wasn’t exactly fair, but Hux had fought worse. He pressed his back to the wall right next to the door when the intruders started trying to break it down.

      Deep breath. Go! Hux kicked the chair aside and the door swung open. Immediately, a man with curly hair fell on the ground, and Hux swung at the next one who tried to walk through the door. He hit someone’s head and heard them fall back on the floor.

      “Finn!” He heard a woman’s voice yell. “Oh my god, are you alright?” Finn? Wait…

      The dog started growling at him after that, and suddenly Hux had to defend himself against leg bites. The man on the floor pushed himself up when he heard the barking.

      “Baron von Bark the Eighth, is that you?” BB-8 immediately turned to the man, and like magic, it was happily barking and waging its tail. The man embraced the dog. “Buddy, I missed you!”

      “Poe?” Hux asked to the man with curly hair. He looked like Ren’s guard.

      The man looked up at him and beamed. “Hux!”

      Shit, that means…”Finn? Rey?” Hux looked out the door and saw a woman tending to a black man on the floor. They too resembled the people in the painting beside Ren.

      “Ow, ouch!” Finn yelled as Rey inspected his head. “Is it bleeding? It feels like it’s bleeding.”

      “Calm down, you’re not bleeding. You’re just going to have a headache and a bruise,” Rey looked up at Hux. “Thanks to Hux.”

      Finn began to laugh excitedly. “I have a bruise,” he said. “I have a head that has a bruise.”

      Rey seemed to think he was crazy for a moment, but then she realized what he meant and started laughing along with him. “You have a head that has a bruise,” she said back to him.

      None of this really made sense. Finn has a head, and his head has a bruise. Great.

      “Thanks you, Hux,” Poe’s hand came down on his shoulder. He gave Hux a dorky grin so full of joy and excitement. “You did a good job.”

      He did a good job? What did Hux do?

      Then it hit him: Finn has a head, not a helmet. Rey is a person, not pages. Poe has his own face. Hux broke the curse. Hux freed them. Rey, Finn, and Poe were all cursed to be objects, and then Hux freed them. A smile spread across his face and pride welled in his chest. He did it. He freed them. He broke the curse. That means Ren is…

      Ren is gone.

      His smile faltered, but the others didn’t seem to notice. They laughed together and tended to Finn’s head, and Hux should’ve been happy, but he wasn’t. They smiled together and Hux should’ve smiled too, but he couldn’t. Then they looked up at Hux, and they asked him “what’s wrong?” and Hux should’ve said “nothing,” but instead he said,

      “Ren.”

      Their smiles were wiped from their faces, and they looked at each other, concerned. “You haven’t seen him, have you?” Hux asked.

      “No.”

      Hux ran. He ran for the library, heart racing, head pounding. Sadness, pain, regret; he should’ve realized it when he woke up. Fear, anguish, sorrow; he should’ve stopped Ren last night. Tears; he skidded to a halt by the desk he left the sword on, and that’s when the tears fell. The ruby was broken in half. It didn’t glow, it didn’t shine; it was just a dull, red gem lying apart from the sword’s hilt.

      Was it okay to cry? He knew this was coming, and he tried so hard to stop it, so is it okay to cry? Hux took both halves of the ruby and made his way to the fireplace. _Viszontlátásra. Szeretlek._ The words echoed in his head.

      It didn’t feel real, didn’t quite register in his brain. Nothing was different, not really. That was still the same rug; this was still the same library. The same books still laid on the end tables, and the same windows lit up the room. The blindingly gold floors, the mismatched platinum walls, and even the garden that bloomed out of season were all still there. Ren was gone, and his heart hurt, but everything else was still the same.

      The world kept turning, even though Hux’s suddenly stopped. Tears fell from his eyes, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to sob. Ren was gone, but Hux was free, and that meant his kingdom needed him. He had to go back; he had to dethrone the king.

      But Ren.

      Hux wiped the tears from his eyes and pocketed the ruby. It’s done now, and there’s no use crying about it. He still has a life to live and people to take care of. Hux is still the prince, and he still has a kingdom. He had to keep going.

      But _Ren_.

      No, there’s no time for that. Hux took the sword from the desk and made his way towards the gate. He needed to go. He needed to leave before he decided to stay forever and try to figure out a way to bring Ren back.

      He passed Rey and Finn and Poe on the way out. “I’m sorry, Hux,” Poe said to him.

      Hux wouldn’t look at them. He couldn’t. “My kingdom is not far from here. You will be welcome there, should you choose to leave this place.”

      “Thank you,” Rey said. She reached out, but Hux shied away from her touch. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave.

      It certainly wasn’t easy. His feet dragged as he stared down at the golden floors and thought of how flustered Ren looked when he denied having remodeled for Hux’s sake. His heart hurt as he gripped the sword and thought of how Ren healed his wounds the night Kanjiklub attacked, fussing over him in the council chamber. His knees threatened to give out when he walked outside and though of how much he’d laughed while they played like children in the snow.

      They were happy. They were in love, and now he’s gone.

      Hux stopped at the gate. Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe he was leaving too soon. He almost looked back, almost turned back, but the ruby weighed heavy in his pocket reminding him that it was over.

      Push down those feelings, push down the sobs. Don’t let them distract from what needs to be done. Ren doesn’t matter anymore. He’s gone, but Hux’s people still need him. If he just left, then those feelings would go too, sooner or later. They had to. He needed them to.

      “Hux!” A voice called out to him. Hux turned and saw man with dark hair standing at the castle doors. Poe. Hux must’ve forgotten something. He started making his way back to the castle, staring at his feet as he walked. He promised himself that he’d just see what Poe wanted and then he’d leave. He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t let himself miss Ren more than he already does.

      “Hux!” The voice called out to him again. That’s not Poe’s voice.

      Looking up, Hux inspected the man. Long face, long nose, big lips, black hair; the only difference was a long scar cutting his face in half, but that was the man from the painting.

      No.

      Too-expressive eyes stared back at him, smiling with tears. Hux dropped the sword in disbelief.

      It couldn’t be.

      Hux ran with hope in his heart. He’d run for far too many things already this morning. If this was a lie, he didn’t know what he’d do. Face to face with the man, Hux’s heart stopped.

      This can’t be real.

      He reached out, touched the man’s face. It’s warm. Then big hands encircled his. Yes, those are his hands, and those too-expressive eyes are definitely his eyes.

      His mind was racing. This could be it. This could be real and they’d have that stupid happily ever after that Hux never bothered to want, or this could be an illusion and Hux would break. Oh, he was so close to breaking.

 

      “You forgot your coat,” the man whispered, pulling a black greatcoat around Hux’s shoulders. His voice was soft and low and sweet and so full of love.

      Ren.

      Hux wanted to laugh, cry, scream, say something, anything. Ren’s here. Ren’s not gone. He’s right here in Hux’s arms, and he’s real. There’s so much smiling and joy that Hux thinks he could sprout wings and fly. Instead, he does the only thing he knows how to do; the only thing that makes sense.

      “ _Kurvára megijesztett!”_ He yelled. “I can’t believe you would do that to me! You knew you would be alright, didn’t you? You knew you would be okay and you did all of that just to scare me. Well congratulations, you scared me! Are you happy, Ren? Are you happy with yourself!?”

      Berating Ren with punches and slaps, Hux let out every ounce of fear and worry that plagued him since he realized Ren could die. In that moment every bit of anger and sorrow was just gone. He tried hard to seem angry and fearsome, but Ren saw through it immediately, though it might have had something to do with the giant smile on Hux’s face, or that they were both laughing as Hux spoke.

      Ren grabbed Hux’s wrists, stopping the playful beating, and kissed him. Hux let himself lean into it, giddy with the knowledge that they really could do this forever now. He let out a little content sight when they parted, and asked “how?”

      Their fingers intertwined and their foreheads rested against each other. “The curse said that love would seal the _monster_ away. Kylo Ren was the monster. Ben Solo wasn’t.”

      Of course. Ren wasn’t always Ren. He wasn’t always a demon. The man in the painting was only a man. Of course, he’d be alright. “I’m a fool,” Hux whispered. “I should’ve figured it out.”

      “You did,” Ren…Ben kissed him again. “You freed me; sealed the monster away. You can think yourself a fool all you want, but you’re a perfect, wonderful, beautiful fool.”

      “A beautiful fool…I must be to have fallen in love with you,” Hux teased. “Is that your name, then? Benjamin Solo?”

      “It was. I am no longer him, but neither am I Kylo Ren. I…I’m not too sure what you should call me.”

      “Hmm, I rather like the name ‘Benjamin,’” Hux said, wrapping his arms around Ben’s neck. “What do you think of ‘Benjamin Hux?’”

      Ben froze. Hux couldn’t feel his aura anymore, it probably disappeared along with the demon powers, but Ben’s eyes were a good substitute. They were so surprised, but excited and also a little scared. “Did you just propose to me?”

      “Heavens no,” Hux’s said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Why would I propose to you? I don’t have a ring with me.”

      Ben laughed, “Well, until you get one, I guess I’m just ‘Ben.’”

      “Alright, Ben,” Hux pulled away from him and retrieved the sword. Walking off towards the gate, he called over his shoulder, “We’d better get going if we’re to arrive before sundown.”

      “And where, may I ask, are we off to?” Ben jogged to catch up, and slipped his hand in Hux’s.

      “To kill my father.”

      “Shouldn’t we bring swords for that?”

      “Here,” Hux handed Ben his sword, and Ben rolled his eyes.

      As they walked through the gates, Hux saw six shadows appear: Ren’s knights. Only, they didn’t look like the shadowy ghouls he remembered. They looked ghostly but human, and they were happy. They were smiling as they flew past him disappearing into the air, and a whispered “thank you” echoed in his mind.

      Hux couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. This was happiness. This was joy and hope and peace and everything good. He still had so much to do. He still had a kingdom to save and a tyrant father to defeat, but having Ben by his side just made the whole idea more fun. Doubt, fear, sorrow, pain; it all seemed so far away now, even though he knows he felt it not ten minutes ago. However, he much prefers the joy that comes with the hand holding his.

 

      “ _Szeretlek,_ Hux,” he heard Ben say. – I love you.

 

      Hux replied in kind, “ _Én is szeretlek.”_ – I love you too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      And so, it is said that the prince broke the curse of the castle and freed its prisoners. Though the wizards remained in a deep slumber, the four travelers and their dog joined the prince in his kingdom. Together, they overthrew the tyrannical king who used his own son as a bargaining chip. The people of the kingdom rejoiced and gladly welcomed their new king and saviors.

      The new king ruled over the land with an iron fist, being fair but strict. He brought the land into an era of peace and prosperity through hard work and discipline. His lover, the former demon, became his knight, and they ruled side-by-side. The other travelers became nobles in the land, though they would later leave in search of the remnants of their old kingdom.

      Through the curse, a scar was left on the knight’s face as a reminder of all the years he spent as a terrible demon. Though he retained whatever magic he possessed prior to the curse, all other traces of the demon were gone.

      The broken ruby became a symbol of their love, decorating the new king’s crown as the center jewel and his knight’s sword as a refined jewel rather than a rough gem. It would be many years and wars before they finally married, but whence they did, the kingdom held a grand celebration.

 

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> I'd like to thank dearest Admin Ark from the 2016 May Kylux Fic Exchange for putting together such a wonderful...program? Experience? Event? I'd also like to thank curiumKingyo for giving me such wonderful prompts. They wanted a Beauty and the Beast AU as well as Hux speaking a foreign language and Kylo learning it just for him. I think I did a decent job with it, no? A special thank you goes out to doodlindaily on Tumblr for drawing some of these pictures for me. She's an amazing artist and an even better friend (even if she does like to trash me for writing this stuff.) You should check out all of her stuff.
> 
> To address some major points, I didn't want to make the story a carbon copy of Beauty and the Beast. I absolutely hate it when authors do that rather than taking an idea and modifying it to fit the characters. So, that's why Kylo is a demon and not a hairy beast. Additionally, I'm pretty sure there's some stuff in there that sounds a little funky, but with the time allotted for the exchange I was unable to make all of the edits I would've liked. I mean, I got the deadline extension to finish the pictures and story edits, but the edits I really would've liked to do involved rearranging the plot and rewriting scenes which would've taken another month. So, that didn't happen, but I still think it flows well?
> 
> Last, but not least, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. You, the reader, are the person who really makes writing this worth it. Sure, it's really fun to write, but whether I get 100 hits and 1 kudo, or 20,000 hits and 6000 kudos, you're the person who makes it great because you bothered to read it. So, thank you. You deserve a pat on the back and $20, but I'm kind of broke so just pat yourself on the back and we'll call it even.
> 
>    
> Oh yeah. Before I forget, I wrote a bonus chapter to this about Hux in a dress! You can click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6762580)to read, or just follow along in the series. Happy reading!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
